Harem
by Asrial
Summary: Cinq ans ont passé depuis la résurrection des chevaliers d'Athéna. Certains s'adaptent, d'autres pas. Certains sont contrains de garder leur poste, d'autre aimeraient bien en avoir un Shion X Shun
1. Chapter 1

Harem

Le quadragénaire secoua tristement la tête avant de border consciencieusement la couverture de son côté.

De l'autre, une jeune femme d'à peine vingt ans fit de même.  
Entre eux, leur pope dormait enfin.

"- Combien de temps ?"

"- Avec ce que je lui ai mit ? Au moins quatre heures." Sourit tristement la jeune fille en agitant un flacon de somnifère vide.

Le quadragénaire soupira.

Il n'aimait pas voir son pope dans cet état. Aucun des habitants du Harem n'aimait le voir aussi mal en point mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose.

Il ne se passait plus une nuit sans que Shion ne vienne les voir.

Les choses allaient bien pourtant au début.

Tous les chevaliers d'Athéna étaient revenus à la vie cinq ans plus tôt, quelques jours après que la conjonction planétaire provoquée par Hadès se soit interrompue.

Les douze maisons détruites ou peu s'en fallait, Shion avait reprit ses robes de Pope à regret sur l'insistance d'Athéna et avait invité tous les chevaliers sans toit à loger dans son Temple.  
Tout c'était bien passé au début.

Ho, le pope se sentait bien un peu à l'écart de ses jeunes confrères, mais ce n'était pas bien méchant.

Il les voyait tous les jours, s'était réjouit avec eux des couples qui s'étaient formés, profitait de la présence de son fils de cœur avec lequel il pouvait passer des heures à jouer aux échecs et partageait les bains le soir avec une phalange de jeunes hommes enthousiastes qui prenaient plaisir à faire des batailles d'eau dans les grands Bains du palais.

Cela avait duré un an.

Le Quadragénaire caressa la joue du pope.

Il l'avait rencontré bien des années avant. Il n'avait pas encore quinze ans mais faisait déjà le trottoir dans les rues d'Athènes pour survivre.

Le pope, habillé pour une fois en civil et cherchant à échapper pour quelques heures à sa charge épuisante avant invité le gamin à le suivre.

Quand il y pensait, le courtisan ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait suivit le vieillard jusqu'au Sanctuaire.  
Shion ne lui avait pas caché pour quoi il lui proposait de venir.  
La même chose que dans la rue…nourrit, logé et blanchit en plus.

Il avait accepté et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

A sa grande stupéfaction, personne ne l'avait touché jusqu'à ce qu'il se propose lui-même aux gardes et chevaliers qui venaient au Harem.

Il avait apprit à connaître nombre des chevaliers de la génération précédente alors.

Les ors actuels n'étaient même pas nés et leurs prédécesseurs avaient entre quarante et soixante ans.

Comme tous les autres courtisant et concubines, il avait rapidement appris à aimer son rôle auprès d'eux.

Ils n'étaient que des prostitués bien sur. Mais ils étaient là pour soulager à défaut de soigner les peines de cœurs des mortels les plus puissants de la planète.  
Et…c'était bon de se sentir utile…

Shion soupira dans son sommeil et s'enterra un peu plus entre les deux catins qui veillaient sur son sommeil.

Le quadragénaire n'était pas le plus vieux locataire des lieux mais presque.  
Avec le temps, nombreux étaient celles et ceux qui se fatiguaient de leur rôle au Sanctuaire et demandaient à partir.

Quelque soit le pope, ils recevaient tous de quoi recommencer leur vie ailleurs et la possibilité de revenir au Sanctuaire quand ils le voulaient. Certains choisissaient de devenir des serviteurs "normaux" d'autres retournaient dans leurs pays d'origine, certaines femmes s'installaient dans le petit village en contre bas pour élever le ou les enfants que leur métier leur avait donné…  
Personne ne cherchait à savoir qui avait produit un rejeton. C'était un silence tacite qui permettait un certaine renouvellement des générations parmi les chevaliers aussi bien que parmi les gardes ou les serviteurs.

Les membres du harem étaient une caste chérie par ceux qui avaient l'habitude d'avoir recours à leurs services.  
Et le pope était probablement le plus consommateur de tous.

Ho, bien sur, le quadragénaire ne pouvait pas parler pour les précédents, mais Shion avait toujours été des plus gentils avec eux. Il avait ses préférés bien sur. Mais il ne manquait jamais de saluer tout le monde et de souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Même Saga avait été particulièrement gracieux avec les catins des deux sexes, quand bien même il n'approchait pas les garçons.  
Eux avaient su la mort de Shion et la prise de pouvoir de Saga.  
Mais personne ne leur posait de question.  
Et ils n'auraient jamais parlés de toute façon.

A leur façon de soulager les corps et d'adoucir l'esprit, étaient un mélange incertain de prêtres qui taise confession et de médecin qui gardent secret médical.

Et depuis quatre ans, s'ils n'avaient pas la moindre visite des chevaliers d'ors, tous en couples ou absents, ils avaient de plus en plus de travail.

La majorité des argents, puis des jeunes bronzes, étaient arrivés à un âge ou leurs hormones commençaient à les déranger, suffisamment pour que le pope se souvienne que "ca aussi" faisait partie de son rôle et les introduisent l'un après l'autre, auprès des locataires du harem.

Le Quadragénaire eut un petit sourire amusé.

Il était toujours amusant de voir les jeunes chevaliers, drapés dans leur force et leur orgueil, se faire plus timide que des alouettes des bois lorsque les vêtements commençaient à tomber.

"- Kleytus ? Il dort ?"

Le quadragénaire hocha la tête et se poussa un peu pour faire de la place à un jeune prostitué noir de vingt cinq ans environ.

Le jeune homme effleura doucement les cheveux du pope.

Comme Kleytus et les quelques autres chouchous de Shion, il se faisait un point d'honneur de toujours être là lorsque le pope venait les voir.

Ils appartenaient aux Harem, certes. Mais leur loyauté première allait à leur pope.

Eux avaient toujours refusés de servir Saga. Le pope auto proclamé ne le leur avait jamais reprochés du moment qu'ils ne se présentaient pas devant lui.

La jeune femme allongée contre Shion s'appuya sur le coude.

"- Shhh…Vous allez le réveiller !"

Avec le mal qu'elle et Kleytus s'étaient donnés pour l'épuiser assez pour que le somnifère fasse son effet, ce serait bien le diable qu'il se réveille maintenant !

Le jeune homme fit la grimace pendant que son frère jumeau se faufilait lui aussi dans le nid de coussins tenturé de soie.

"- Désolé…Dénora n'est pas là ?"

Il était rare que la jeune femme soi absente de la couche du pope.

"- Elle a une grippe."

"- Ha…"

Autant qu'elle reste au chaud dans sa cellule plutôt que de rendre tout le monde malade en effet.

"- Sa sœur est avec elle."

"- Bon…"

Shion se retourna dans son sommeil.

Machinalement, il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune catin et posa sa joue sur sa poitrine nue.  
La jeune femme lui caressa le front en roucoulant doucement quelques paroles apaisantes jusqu'à ce que Shion soit retombé dans un sommeil profond.

"- Ca ne pourra pas continuer encore longtemps comme ca." Fit-elle remarquer en montrant les bandages autour des avant bras du pope.

Kleytus haussa les épaules.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que nous fassions ? On ne peut pas aller Les voir et leur faire remarquer qu'Ils sont en train de le tuer…"

"- Ce serait sans doute la meilleure idée." Gronda le plus jeune des jumeaux, un pli soucieux barrant son front

"- Ils nous riraient au nez, Don, tu le sais."

"- Et l'agneau ? Il tient à son maitre non ?" Insista le jeune black.

Kleytus renifla avec un rien de mépris.

La jeune femme ne fut pas aussi miséricordieuse et jura à voix basse, maudissant la virilité du chevalier du bélier comme elle avait apprit à le faire pendant ses jeunes années dans le camp de gitan de ses parents.

"- Qu'il se fasse nouer les aiguillètes et que ses noix s'assèchent ! Je ne l'ai pas vu franchir la porte du Temple depuis plus de trois mois !"

Les jumeaux cherchèrent dénégation auprès de Kleytus qui ne put que confirmer.

A part pour des questions de protocole ou des missions, les chevaliers d'or ne mettaient plus les pieds au Temple du pope depuis des mois.

"- Depuis que leurs Maisons ont été reconstruites…."

Don et son frère, Vince, firent une grimace.

Ces chevaliers n'avaient vraiment pas la reconnaissance du ventre.  
Ils avaient envahis le temple du pope pendant un an, avaient vécus avec lui pendant douze mois et à présent…ils l'oubliaient….

"- Ce n'est pas leur faute." Murmura doucement Shion

"- Vous devriez dormir plutôt que de leur trouver des excuses." Soupira tristement Marielle, consterné que son somnifère n'ai pas fonctionné plus d'une demi heure.

Le pope leva la main pour lui caresser la joue.

"- Allons, ma douce. Ne fais pas cette tête là…ton somnifère était à endormir un cheval et Athéna sait que j'en ai la résistance." Plaisanta-t-il à moitié.

Les trois hommes et la jeune femme se serrèrent un peu plus contre leur pope pour le faire profiter de leur présence et de leur affection.

"- Vous ne devriez pas vous occuper d'eux vous savez…" Répéta une fois encore Kleytus.

S'il ne l'avait pas dit milles fois au pope, il ne le lui avait jamais dit.

"- Ils sont…"

"- Ils sont peut-être mais vous, vous êtes quoi pour eux ?" Questionna doucement Vince en parlant pour la première fois.

Le jeune black était si timide et doux que le pope l'avait prit sous son aile dès qu'il l'avait vu. L'adolescent était venu pour devenir chevalier, forcé par sa famille, mais lui n'en avait absolument pas envie. Il aimait trop la vie pour ca. Le Harem lui avait parut le Paradis et lorsqu'il avait fait sa requête au pope d'y être transféré, Shion n'avait pu qu'accepter. Quelques semaines plus tard, son frère le rejoignait.  
Depuis, les deux gamins de vingt deux ans avaient rejoint le cercle très fermés des amants réguliers du pope avec Kleytus, Marielle et Dénora, une grecque d'une trentaine d'année.

A eux cinq, ils parvenaient tant bien que mal à garder leur pope sain d'esprit à mesure qu'il se sentait de plus en plus inutile, sauf pour signer des papiers.

Silencieux, Shion avait refermé les yeux après l'éclat de Vince.

"- Je suis fatigué, Vince…Il faut que je dorme…"

Le jeune homme secoua la tête mais n'insista pas.  
Ca ne servait à rien.

Dans le chaud cocon de ses courtisans, Shion se prépara à passer une nuit de plus sans dormir, l'esprit tourmenté par sa solitude.

Il avait l'habitude.

Pendant un an, il s'était enfin sentit bien dans son rôle de pope.

Ses chevaliers d'or étaient autour de lui et participaient activement à la reconstruction du Sanctuaire. Lui-même, dès qu'il pouvait oublier un peu la paperasse, venait gâcher le mortier avec eux et monter des murs de marbre.

Même Dohko était resté !

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shion s'était sentit bien. Heureux presque…  
Et puis, il pouvait passer du temps avec son élève et retrouver la relation père/fils qu'ils avaient eut.

Puis, les premières maisons avaient été reconstruites.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte au début.  
Après tout, les deux premières maisons finies avaient été celles du Cancer et du Capricorne.

Après peine finies, DM et Aphrodite avaient emménagés au quatrième pendant que Shura s'installait chez lui.

Les trois chevaliers avaient arrêtés de monter à son Temple sitôt que le raccordement à l'eau courante et l'électricité avaient été effectifs.  
Mais Shion ne s'en était pas inquiété.

Après un an de promiscuité entre les treize chevaliers d'or, il était normal qu'ils veuillent un peu de calme.

Puis Aioros avant intégré sa Maison, son frère dans ses valise en attendant que le temple du Lion soit finit. Eux aussi avaient cessé de monter X étages pour simplement venir dire bonjour.

Puis il avait vu Milo et Camus s'installer chez eux. Et puis, ils étaient si mignons ces deux là. Un vrai couple d'inséparables. C'était normal qu'ils profitent de leur lune de miel.

Quand à Shaka, il n'avait jamais aimé la compagnie des autres. Aldébaran comptait bien obtenir la main de Sheena, les jumeaux reconstruisaient leur relation fraternelle…Bref, tout le monde avait une bonne raison pour ne plus aller voir le vieux du treizième étage sitôt sa maison construite…Et puis, il était normal que Mu se languisse de réintégrer sa propre maison.

C'était pour ca qu'il était de plus en plus agressif avec le pope alors même que Shion se débrouillait le plus possible pour ne pas gêner son élève par sa présence.  
Après tout, c'était normal. Quel jeune homme veut avoir son père sur le dos lorsqu'il tente de séduire un chevalier de la vierge ?

Cela avait prit un an pour que tous les chevaliers d'or réintègrent leurs pénates.

Mu avait été le dernier à quitter le Temple du pope avec armes et bagages.

Il avait été tellement soulagé lorsque Shion lui avait remit la clé de chez lui…  
Shion lui avait proposé de l'aider à transporter ses affaires.

Une petite téléportation et c'était fait ! Mais l'agneau avait décliné, préférant l'aide de Shaka pour ca.

Shion s'était contenté de sourire, même s'il s'était sentit un peu heurté par la précipitation de son fils de cœur à fuir sa maison.

Depuis, le pope avait l'impression de s'effacer lentement de la mémoire des chevaliers d'or.

Ils étaient théoriquement ses plus proches collègues, il avait été amis avec leurs prédécesseurs, parfois même plus qu'ami avec certains. Il avait toujours eut une tendresse particulière pour les capricornes…Ha si la guerre contre Hadès n'avait pas éclaté, si El-Cid n'était pas mort si vite…si…si…trop de si pour savoir si les quelques nuits qu'ils avaient eut ensembles auraient pu déboucher sur quelque chose de réel.

Shion se retourna une fois encore dans le nid de coussins et de corps chauds qui tentaient de le protéger contre lui-même. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Kleytus.

Encore un enfant dont il s'était occupé et qu'il n'avait pas vu vieillir…Mais contrairement à Mu, lui ne semblait pas lui avoir reprit son affection.

La gorge de Shion se serra.

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire lorsqu'on lui en faisait la remarque, il était toujours peiné par la désertion de Mu.

Il comprenait que le jeune chevalier d'or ait sa vie à vivre et qu'il ne souhaite pas avoir un vieux débris pour lui souffler sur la nuque, mais il ne demandait pas non plus à Mu d'être chez lui tous les jours ! Il serait très heureux s'il venait le voir ne serait-ce qu'une fois par semaine, quelques minutes, entre deux portes.  
Un peu comme on vient voir un vieil arrière grand père dans une maison de retraite…tout en pestant parce qu'il n'a pas la décence de mourir vite.

Satisfait de constater que le Harem dormait du sommeil du juste, le pope quitta les bras accueillants qui tentaient de le réconforter.

Nu, il marcha sans bruit au milieu des couples formés pour la nuit, amusé de reconnaître les gardes et chevaliers venus se délasser quelques heures. Là, le chevalier du lézard, ici, celui de la colombe, un peu plus loin, le chef des gardes de la zone sud, entre les bras de deux filles aux cheveux rouges, le chevalier de la flèche….

Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que quelqu'un vienne chercher un peu de réconfort entre les bras conciliants des courtisant du Harem.

Appuyé contre le chambranle d'une fenêtre, Shion dénoua lentement les bandages qu'il gardait sur ses avant bras.

Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'on pouvait les voir. Et même s'il n'avait pas porté ses robes dans la journée, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un se serait soucié de le voir blessé…Mais il avait pitié des petites mains qui faisaient la lessive et il y avait assez de tuniques ensanglantées à nettoyer sans qu'il ajoute le sien.

Sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, il s'entailla l'intérieur de l'avant bras avec l'ongle du pouce.

La douleur, vive, décrut rapidement.

Il recommença.

Lorsque son sang se mit à gouter sur le sol, il recommença sur l'autre bras.

Lorsque la douleur lui eut engourdit les bras et qu'il eut remit les pansements en place, il retourna se coucher entre ses amants et sa maitresse, le cœur lourd et solitaire, comme toujours.

La douleur qui pulsait de ses bras lui faisait du bien.

Au moins, il ressentait quelque chose.

***

La nuit était déjà bien avancée mais le jeune chevalier ne dormait pas.

Avec un soupir, il quitta son lit pour s'asseoir sur l'appui de la fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide.

Plus le temps passait et plus il avait envie de partir.

Au début, il s'était sentit chez lui ici. Mais avec le temps, il se sentait de moins en moins à sa place.

Rien ne changeait ici…Ni les autres chevaliers, ni leur déesse…ni le regard qu'ils avaient sur lui…

Shun baissa les yeux pour contempler en contre bas les roses fermés qui brillaient doucement sous la pleine lune.

A cette heure ci, la soirée devait à peine commencer au Sanctuaire.

Il était sur qu'elles devaient être plus agréables qu'à la Mansion Kido.

Comme tous les soirs, les quatre chevaliers de bronze avaient dinés avec leur déesse.  
Comme tous les soirs, Seiya avait bâfré comme un porc, Shiryu l'avait toisé avec un rien de blâme amusé, Hyoga l'avait ignoré et Athéna avait parlé bourse et placements financiers avec Tatsumi et son invité du jour.

La déesse invitait souvent des partenaires financiers. Il fallait entretenir de bonnes relations…  
Et comme toujours, il s'était tu…  
Les enfants ne parlent pas à table après tout…  
Et même s'il avait près de dix neuf ans, les autres ne lui laissaient pas oublier qu'il était le plus jeune.

Déesse, pendant combien de temps encore serait-il le bébé de la maison ? Et ce n'était pas son grand frère qui lui facilitait la tache !

Ikki avait beau être partit par mont et par vaut dix mois dans l'année, il fallait systématiquement qu'il le traite comme un nourrisson et insiste pour que les autres le protègent pendant son absence.

Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le materne que diable ! Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le couve et qu'on le laisse mariner dans son coin ! Il avait envie de vivre lui aussi !

Enervé, Shun enfila un jeans sur le boxer qu'il portait pour dormir et un pull léger sur ses épaules.

Sans un bruit, il sauta dans le jardin, deux étages plus bas.

Il ne craignait pas les chiens de garde lâchés la nuit dans la propriété.  
Contrairement à Seiya, les chiens l'aimaient bien et ne l'ennuyaient jamais lors de ses sorties furtives.

Dès qu'il fut hors des murs de la propriété Kido, le jeune chevalier de bronze se sentit respirer.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était à ce point tendu !!

Bien plus léger soudain, il trottina tranquillement jusqu'à la plus proche station de train.

Une demi heure et il était au cœur de Tokyo.

Cette ville ne dormait jamais après tout !

Il sortit de la station de Shinjuku près d'Odaiku et tourna à droite.

Il n'avait pas une fortune dans son porte feuille mais bien assez pour se payer un bol de ramen et une séance de cinéma.

Rasséréné, il rentra à la demeure Kido alors que le soleil se levait à peine.

Il était fatigué mais cette nuit seul lui avait fait un bien fou et lui avait permis de réfléchir.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'il poussa la porte de la maison pour aller se prendre une douche et se mettre au lit.

On était samedi après tout, il pouvait bien se prendre une petite grasse matinée pour une fois. Seiya ne s'en privait jamais, pas même dans la semaine et personne ne lui disait rien.

"- Où est ce que tu étais ?"

Shun se figea au bas de l'escalier qui montait vers les chambres, une main sur la balustrade.

Il haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Hyoga qui le fixait avec une évidente colère.

"- Où est ce que tu étais ?" Répéta le Cygne en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Shun le fixa longuement sans ciller.

En quoi ça le concernait ? Il était majeur et le Cygne ne semblait pas s'occuper de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire de ses fesses alors pourquoi venir l'ennuyer maintenant ?

"- Je me promenais…" Répondit calmement Andromède.

Son calme sembla exacerber la colère de son collègue qui s'approcha de lui pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de sa personne pour le toiser.  
Enfin…pour essayer.

Avec stupeur, Shun se rendit compte qu'il était à présent plus grand que le russe.

"- Tout le monde t'a cherché toute la nuit !" Siffla encore le blond.

"- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine." Renifla Shun avant de se détourner pour monter dans sa chambre.

Hyoga l'attrapa par le bras pour le forcer brutalement à se retourner.

"- Je t'interdit de partir comme ca ! Tu as des comptes à rendre !" Hurla Hyoga avec rage.

Shun arracha son bras de la poigne de son frère. Sans grand surprise, il vit des marques en forme de doigts apparaître presque immédiatement sur sa peau de lait.  
Il avait toujours facilement marqué.

"- Des compte à rendre à qui, Hyoga ? A toi ? A Athéna ? Et pourquoi je te prie ? Je suis adulte. Je peux sortir si je veux." Pondéra calmement Andromède même s'il bouillait intérieurement de colère.

De quel droit se permettait-il de lui donner des ordres et de surveiller ses faits et gestes ?

Hyoga reprit son bras et le traina jusqu'au bureau d'Athéna.

Le visage fermé, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

"- Ha ! Tu l'as trouvé Hyoga !"

Shun retint l'envie de rouler des yeux.

Mais ils avaient finit oui ? Il n'avait plus treize ans. Et même à treize ans, il aurait pu se défendre contre à peu près n'importe quoi.  
Bien sur, ce n'était pas comme si ce ramassis de…bref. Ce n'état pas comme s'ils allaient lui reconnaître ça ! A croire qu'il ne s'était pas battu avec eux, qu'il n'avait pas fait sa part contre Poséidon, Saga ou Hadès !

"- Tu étais où ?" Questionna immédiatement Saori.

Shun se mordit la langue pour se pas répondre vertement à la jeune femme.  
Quoi que…Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il ménageait la chèvre et le chou depuis si longtemps et la seule chose que ca lui avait rapporté, c'était le mépris de ses frères.

Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix !

"- Je réfléchissais." Répondit le jeune bronze sur le même ton que la déesse.

Saori sursauta comme s'il l'avait giflé. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce qu'il lui tienne tête.

"- Un peu de respect !" Rugit Seiya.

Shun foudroya Pégase du regard.

Le bronze rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules.

Shun pouvait faire peur quand il s'agaçait.

"- Du respect ? Du respect pour quoi ? Pour qui ? Pour Saori ou pour Athéna ?" Siffla soudain Shun sans parvenir plus longtemps à retenir une colère qu'il domptait de plus en plus difficilement depuis cinq ans. "Je commencerais à avoir du respect pour Saori le jour où elle en aura pour moi…et je retrouverais peut-être celui que j'avais pour vous lorsque vous cesserez de me traiter comme un bambin encore en couches !"

Shiryu voulu intervenir pour tempérer la situation.

"- Voyons, Shun…Tu dois comprendre…"

Ca aurait peut-être pu marcher…S'il n'avait pas prit un ton et une posture de donneur de leçon et que sa voix n'avait pas charrié autant de condescendance.

Cette fois, Shun vit rouge.

"- Je comprends très bien, Shiryu. Je comprends très bien que je n'ai qu'un an de moins que vous…et le même âge que Saori !!! Mais c'est une déesse n'est ce pas ? Elle est au dessus de ces contingences. Elle est plus intelligente…Suffisamment pour ne pas aller se livrer pied et point liés a la moitié des psychopathes de la planète !" Petit à petit, la voix de Shun se faisait de plus en plus froide, venimeuse presque, alors même que son visage restait aussi posé et son sourire aussi chaleureux.

Le mélange des deux fit se hérisser les poils sur la nuque des trois autres chevaliers de bronze.

"- Mais…il est possédé, ce n'est pas possible, notre Shun ne réagirait pas comme ca." Plaida Hyoga avec anxiété.

Le visage de Shun se contracta de rage.

"- MAIS PUTAIN ! IL VOUS EMMERDE SHUN ! ALLEZ TOUS VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE ! JE ME BARRE !"

Son cosmos hiératique sous la colère fit éclater plusieurs vases et fenêtres.

Sans douceur, il repoussa Seiya qui voulait l'arrêter.

Seiya s'éclata contre le mur et en fit tomber une partie du plâtre.

Shun remonta dans sa chambre à grandes enjambées, tira un grand sace de son placard et y enfourna ses vêtements et les rares objets qui avaient de la valeur à ses yeux : une peluche offerte par son frère, un bouddha en or reçut de la part de Shaka pour son anniversaire, un stylo en nacre de la part de Mu pour Noel….

Il referma la fermeture éclair et jeta son sac sur son épaule.

"- Shun, tu ne peux pas partir !" Tenta de plaider Saori qui cherchait à l'empêcher de quitter la chambre.

"- Ha oui ? Vraiment ? Vous croyez ca ?"

"- Shun, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais." Insista Hyoga.

Le jeune homme vit rouge cette fois.

De sa vie, il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi en colère.

Le Cygne et la déesse firent un pas en arrière, effrayés par le cosmos que déployait sans le vouloir celui qu'ils voyaient encore comme un enfant. Et un enfant ne pouvait tout simplement pas avoir un cosmos supérieur à celui d'un chevalier d'or dans une situation hors combat !

Sans réfléchir, Hyoga se mit en position de combat entre sa déesse et son petit frère.

Une voile de douleur passa dans les yeux du jeune chevalier.

"- Alors c'est comme ca que ca marche….Soit je suis un gentil garçon qui se tait et qui obéit bien gentiment, soit tu me menaces parce que je ne supporte plus de vous voir régenter ma vie…"

Shun secoua la tête.

Il voulait partir mais pas blesser ses amis…enfin, ses amis…

Il concentra son cosmos sur lui-même.

Il avait vu plusieurs chevaliers d'or faire mais ne s'y était jamais essayé lui-même.

D'un coup, il disparut de sa chambre.

Hyoga fixa, hébété, la chambre vite.

"- Mais…"

"- Il s'est téléporté." Confirma Athéna.

La question était de savoir où.


	2. Chapter 2

Harem

Chap 2

Shion retint un soupir.

Il avait encore au moins une douzaine d'audiences devant lui puis des heures de signatures de documents avant de pouvoir retrouver les bras accueillant de Kleytus.

Plus le temps passait et plus il était dépendant de la tendre affection du prostitué.

Ho, ce n'était pas de l'amour, ni dans un sens, ni dans l'autre. Mais il y avait de l'affection.  
Et pour le pope solitaire, ça lui était devenu indispensable à mesure que tous s'éloignaient de lui.

Un nouveau pétitionneur prit la place du précédent pour demander justice dans une sombre histoire de vache, de taureau et de pré.

Le pope ne l'écouta que d'une oreille mais rendit son verdict.

Derrière lui, les deux chevaliers d'or de garde s'ennuyaient à périr.

Camus le camouflait juste mieux que Shura.

Régulièrement, le capricorne laissait échapper d'énormes soupirs d'irritation et d'agacement.

Le Verseau n'en pensait pas moins mais passait le temps en imaginant les menus des prochains jours qu'il allait bien pouvoir préparer à son Milo.

A leur grand soulagement, le dernier cas se présenta.

Shion l'expédia très vite.

Les deux chevaliers d'or n'attendirent même pas que le pope se soit levé de son trône pour vider les lieux.  
Ils avaient autre chose à faire que rester là. Pas qu'ils ne veuillent pas passer du temps avec Shion, non…En fait, ils ne se rendaient même pas compte de la solitude du pope. Simplement, ils étaient occupés et avaient une vie à vivre.

Pas une seconde ils n'imaginaient qu'il puisse en être autrement pour leur pope.

Ils étaient tous revenus à la vie avec la même faim de vivre.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient tous leurs maisons, ils se dépêchaient de rattraper le temps perdu pour ne plus jamais avoir rien à regretter.

Et…Dans leur frénésie adolescente, ils ne pensaient pas que la vie avait une autre saveur quand deux siècles avaient déjà passés, que deux autres au moins attendaient et…que sans leur pope, ils auraient du prendre en charge toute l'intendance dont se chargeait Shion.

Shion regarda les deux chevaliers d'or quitter le grand hall sans même chercher à les retenir.

Il aurait pu.

Il aurait du…et leur passer un savon.

Ils lui devaient le respect après tout.

Il était là, il était encore en vie !

Il comprenait qu'ils n'aient plus l'habitude d'avoir un pope mais…Quand même…

Il n'était pas à ce point transparent…si ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Depuis trois ans, il se sentait glisser de plus en plus dans la dépression la plus noire.  
Sans doute demandait-il trop à ces gamins.

Lui était vieux.  
Pas eux.

Lui serait encore là pour la prochaine guerre sainte.  
Pas eux.

Lui verrait encore mourir tous les chevaliers les uns après les autres et être remplacés par de nouveaux gamins.  
Pas eux…

Lui vivrait encore deux siècles pour souffrir.

Pas eux….

Déesse, pourquoi l'avoir rappelé à la vie si c'était pour le laisser aussi malheureux ? N'avait-il pas assez bien servit ? N'avait-il pas le droit de vivre un peu ? Si les treize autres chevaliers d'or n'avaient pas été là, sans doute. Mais…il fallait bien qu'eux soient un peu récompensés des sacrifices qu'ils avaient fait après tout…  
Pas lui…

Dohko entra en coup de vent dans le grand hall, une liasse de bout de papiers à la main.

"- Hé ! Shion !"

Le pope ne pu retenir son sourire derrière son casque.  
Ca faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son vieil ami. Lui pouvait le comprendre ! Lui…lui….ne le traitait pas mieux que les autres en fait.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Dohko ?" Souffla le pope dont le sourire avait déjà disparu.

"- J'ai des places pour deux jours dans un parc d'attraction, hôtel compris ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Shion se redressa un peu.

Un parc d'attraction ? C'était une excellente idée, ca lui ferait un bien fou !

"- Excellente idée, Dohko !"

"- Parfait ! Merci vieux ! On part demain matin, ca gène pas ?"

"- Et bien…non, je verrais avec les gardes et les argents, ne t'en fais pas.

Après tout, les chevaliers d'or étaient les généraux de leur petite armée de surhommes. Théoriquement, il devait toujours avoir au moins l'un d'entre eux de présent, au cas où.

Dohko eut un grand sourire content.

"- Génial ! Bon, allons préparer tout ca ! Tu viens ?"

La Balance tourna les talons.

Shion suivit le mouvement pour trouver tous ces chevaliers d'or agglutiné devant le temple, visiblement dans l'attente.

Dohko distribua les billets.

"- On y va les gars !!!"

"- On part quand ?" S'intéressa immédiatement Aphrodite, dès qu'il eut son billet en main.

"- Demain matin !" Sourit Dohko avant de donner le dernier et ultime billet à Shaka. "Bon, tout le monde à son billet ?"

Shion allait faire remarquer que lui n'en avait pas lorsqu'il comprit.

Il baissa la tête et ne dit rien.

Cette fois, il avait bien comprit le message.  
Il était le pope.  
Il ne faisait pas partie des chevaliers d'or. Il n'avait pas sa place parmi eux et eux ne voulaient surtout pas de lui.

Sa place était dans son Temple, seul, à gérer le Sanctuaire. Et surtout, surtout, les laisser tranquille et ne faire appel à eux que lorsqu'il y avait besoin.  
Pour tout le reste, il avait les gardes.

Lorsque Shion releva un peu le nez, ce fut pour voir le groupe descendre tranquillement les escaliers vers leurs maisons.

Et Mu ne lui avait pas jeté ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Sans un mot, Shion rentra dans son temple.  
Sans se soucier cette fois de qui que ce soit, il remonta les manches de ses robes, arracha les bandages, trouva un couteau et en joua sur sa peau sans s'occuper des regards horrifiés des deux gardes qui le suivaient toujours.

Plus que son geste, c'est la quantité de cicatrices et de plaies à divers degrés de cicatrisation qui les effrayèrent.

Qu'est ce qui était en train d'arriver à leur pope ?

Et pourquoi personne ne faisait rien ?

Eux n'étaient que des gardes, ce n'était pas à eux de s'occuper de Shion ! Et surtout, comment s'occuper d'un type deux fois centenaire ?

***

Etonné, Shun regarda autour de lui.

Dans sa fuite, il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à sa destination.

Il voulait juste être loin de ses frères, quelque part où personne ne viendrait l'ennuyer et le traiter comme un gosse.

Machinalement, il frissonna.

Il faisait toujours une chaleur à crever sur l'ile d'Andromède pendant la journée, mais la nuit, la température descendait toujours largement en dessous de zéro.

Un énorme soupir de plaisir échappa à Shun.

Il était rentré à la maison.

Presque sautillant de contentement, il s'engagea dans le cañon qui débouchait sur l'aire d'entrainement et les petites maisons occupées par son maitre Albior et ses élèves.

Avec le retour à la vie des chevaliers, l'ile entière avait retrouvé sa splendeur…enfin…si on pouvait appeler comme ca un rocher caillouteux aux écarts de température terrifiant où rien ne poussaient et où la moindre sourit cuisait dans son trou avant de congeler à mort.

Ile de merde, temps de merde…Mais bon maitre…

"- HALTE LA !!!"

Shun sourit.

Il reconnaissait cette voix.

"- Bonjour Reda."

L'apprenti sauta de la falaise dont il surplombait Shun, immédiatement suivit par Spica.

"- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ?" Aboya Reda.

"- Aucun bateau n'est passé depuis des jours, comment tu es arrivé ici ?" Continua Spica.

Shun retint un soupir.

Ces deux là n'avaient pas changés.  
Bien qu'il eut gagné l'armure d'Andromède, ils le considéraient toujours comme un faible qui leur avait volé ce qui leur revenait de droit et ne lui reconnaitrait probablement jamais le rang de chevalier.

"- Je suis venu voir maitre Albior…"

"- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?"

Le jeune bronze fit un effort pour conserver son calme.

Non mais ils commençaient tous à le chauffer là !

"- Je lui veux ce que je veux, Apprenti !" Claqua le jeune bronze.

Les deux apprentis sursautèrent.

Un peu impressionné malgré eux par la présence de Shun, ils l'escortèrent sans plus faire assaut d'esprit jusqu'au la maison de leur maitre.

Le gamin pleurnichard dont ils se souvenaient avait bien changé…Non seulement physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement…et il semblait en proie à une colère sourde qu'il serait de bonne politique de ne pas se faire déchainer sur leur tête.

Instinctivement, ils savaient qu'ils n'y survivraient pas.

Ils toquèrent à la porte de leur maitre et se retirèrent, laissant l'ancien élève et son professeur en tête à tête.

"- Shun !!"

"- Maitre Albior…"

Le chevalier d'argent eut un grand sourire.

"- Il y a longtemps que je ne suis plus ton maitre, Shun. Tu m'as dépassé depuis bien des années."

Il se souvenait parfaitement de la petite démonstration de l'adolescent juste après avoir eut son armure.

Shun rougit un peu.

Lui aussi s'en souvenait, et s'il pensait toujours que cette petite démonstration avait été indispensable, il n'en était pas très fier.

"- Je suis désolé…"

Albior éclata de rire avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de son élève.

"- Allez, entre donc au lieu de rester dans le froid."

Shun suivit son maitre avec plaisir dans la petit maison de pierre.

"- Tout se passe bien ici ?"

"- Depuis que nous sommes tous revenus à la vie, oui, on peut le dire…"

"- Maitre Albior ?" S'enquit une petit voix timide et ensommeillée.

Il n'était que trois heures du matin après tout.

"- Va te recoucher, Serguei, tu veux ?"

Le petit garçon de six ou sept ans maximum vint se planter devant Shun, ses yeux bleus gonflés de sommeil.

"- Tu es qui monsieur ?"

Shun s'accroupit devant l'enfant.

"- Je suis Shun, chevalier de bronze d'Andromède. J'ai étudié ici il y a une dizaine d'année. Et toi, qui es tu ?"

L'enfant sourit au gentil jeune homme.

"- Je suis Serguei ! Et j'ai six ans !"

"- Et à six ans, les petits garçons ils sont au lit." Gronda Albior avant de soulever le bambin de terre et d'aller le remettre sous la couette dans la chambre connaissait si bien.

Elle avait été la sienne pendant tout son entrainement.

"- Un nouvel élève ?"

Albior rougit furieusement, ce que Shun ne l'avait jamais vu faire.

"- Mon fils." Avoua le chevalier d'argent.

"- Pour quelle armure ?"

"- La mienne…j'aimerais me concentrer sur l'entrainement des jeunes et…je n'ai pas besoin d'armure pour ca…Céphée l'a déjà accepté…" Expliqua le maitre de Shun avec un orgueil bien compréhensible dans la voix.

Shun gloussa.

"- Je suis sur que Shion n'y verra pas d'inconvénient."

Albior fit chauffer de l'eau et offrit un thé à son ancien élève. De tous les enfants qu'il avait élevé et entrainé, c'était de Shun dont il était le plus fier. Quand il était revenu à la vie, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour avoir un compte rendu le plus exact possible des prouesses de son élève. S'il en avait été impressionné, il était sur que certaines choses avaient été passées sous silence. Il n'était pas dans le caractère de Shun de se vanter.

"- Et si tu me racontais pourquoi tu es là et ce qui s'est passé après ma mort ? Je n'ai eut que des "on dit".

Malgré sa gène à se mettre un tant soit peu en avant, Shun se fit un plaisir de tout raconter à son maitre quand à ses aventures. A sa grande confusion, son maitre fit ce que personne n'avait fait depuis sa première bataille. Il le prit dans ses bras pour lui demander.

"- Et les regrets d'avoir tué ?"

Il connaissait bien le caractère pacifique de l'adolescent…du jeune homme…

Pour la première fois, Shun se permit de pleurer sur ses ennemis défunts, Hadès comprit.

Seul son maitre connaissait réellement la douleur qui était la sienne de devoir tuer.

Lorsque Serguei se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner de son maitre comme il le faisait tous les matins (et réussir à ne pas mettre le feu à la maison depuis au moins trois mois !) il trouva son maitre et le nouveau venu endormit sur le canapé, le jeune homme la tête posé sur le torse d'Albior. Gentiment, il secoua le genou de son maitre jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Le chevalier d'argent sursauta.

Un peu surprit de s'être endormit, il envoya l'enfant à la cuisine et réveilla lui-même Shun.

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement avant de s'excuser.

"- Désolé de m'être endormit…."

"- Je me suis endormit aussi." Fit remarquer Albior. "Et tu ne m'a toujours pas dit pourquoi tu es là."

"- Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon vieux maitre ?"

"- Shun…"

Andromède soupira.

"- Je ne m'en tirerai pas comme ca, hein ?"

"- Je te connais.

"- Les tartines sont prêtes !" Leur annonça l'enfant de sa voix fluette.

Les deux chevaliers gagnèrent la cuisine et s'attablèrent autour d'un thé et de pain bis tartiné de l'espèce de beurre/fromage de chèvre qui était la marque de fabrique de l'ile. Les chèvres étaient les seuls animaux qui survivaient au climat.

"- Alors ?"

Shun grogna.

"- Bon, bon…disons que…j'en ai assez qu'on me traite comme un gamin. Plus ca va et plus mes frères me traitent comme un gosse de trois ans…la nuit dernière, j'en ai eut assez, je suis sortit au milieu de la nuit pour aller au ciné et ils m'ont fait un scandale quand je suis rentré. J'en ai eut assez."

Albior secoua la tête avec amusement.

Il était aisé quand on connaissait la douceur de Shun de se rappeler qu'il était tout sauf une fillette.

"- Tu veux rester ici quelque temps ?"

Shun fit la grimace.

"- Je vais rester un jour ou deux mais pas plus. Ce ne serait pas de bonne politique et mauvais pour mes nerfs."

"- Comment ca ?

"- Reda et Spica" Lâcha Shun comme si ca expliquait tout.

"- Ha !" En effet, ca expliquait tout.

L'inimitié que les deux hommes avaient pour le jeune bronze était presque proverbiale.

"- Et…Quand viendras-tu chercher June pour repartir avec elle à ton bras ?" Plaisanta encore Albior.

La jeune femme était folle amoureuse de Shun mais à la tête que tirait soudain le jeune chevalier, l'inverse n'était pas forcément vrai malgré tout ce que le Caméléon en disait.

"- Et bien….June est très gentille mais…"

"- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?"

Shun se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Non…Ce n'est pas la question…"

"- Ha…je vois…"

Shun sursauta avant de fixer son maitre. Il voyait ? Il était bien le seul. Il avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'en ouvrir à ses frères et à Ikki mais jamais personne ne l'avait écouté.

"- C'est probablement un monstrueux cliché, Shun, et je m'en excuse par avance, mais avec ton physique, j'avoue que je ne te vois pas trop avec une fille. June fait parfois plus virile que toi." Grimaça le Chevalier d'argent de Céphée.

Shun rougit brutalement, monstrueusement gêné mais incapable de contredire son maitre.

"- Les clichés ont parfois raison, maitre…"

Albior lui tapota l'épaule avec douceur.

"- Allons, ne fait pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était rare parmi les chevaliers, bien au contraire."

"- Dites ça à mes frères." Grinça Shun.

"- Et…Tu as quelqu'un ?"

La rougeur de Shun diminua un peu.

"- Je…m'intéressais à quelqu'un mais…il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte…ou n'a pas voulu comprendre et…Ca m'a passé." Son far disparu totalement à mesure qu'un sourire à l'ironie majuscule glissait sur ses lèvres. "Et puis, soyons honnête, quand on est le bébé de la maison, comment voulez vous avoir une vie sentimentale ! Mes frères ne se sont pas privés pour expérimenter, mais je n'ai jamais pu ramener qui que ce soit, et encore moins aller chez quelqu'un !! Enfin…vous voyez ce que je veux dire…"

Ca lui faisait vraiment mal au cul d'avouer qu'il était encore puceau à dix-neuf ans alors que ses frères avaient commencés à s'entrainer aux jeux sous la couette dès leurs quinze ans. En même temps, eux n'avaient pas été surveillés comme le lait sur le feu en permanence et n'avait pas eut de couvre feu à vingt deux heures tous les soirs, eux…La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Ikki, Shun était bien décidé à le défier en duel, à le vaincre et à lui faire rentrer dans la gorge qu'il était un grand garçon. Et si pour ça, il devait lui faire manger, au sens propre, une copie de sa carte d'identité, il le ferait ! Flute à la fin !

Albior avala sa dernière tartine et finit son thé.

"- Je crois…Que tu devrais aller au Sanctuaire."

Shun grogna.

"- Si c'est pour me retrouver avec quatorze grand frères sur le dos…"

"- Non, ce n'est pas leur genre…Mais je pensais surtout au Harem."

Shun en leva immédiatement une oreille.

"- Quid ? Harem ? Nani ?"

Le chevalier d'argent gloussa.

"- Il est accessible à tous, chevaliers et gardes. Il est rempli de délicieuses jeunes femmes et de superbes jeunes hommes tout entiers dévolus à la satisfaction des guerriers d'Athéna.

Shun rougit encore.

"- Vous voulez que j'aille aux putes ?"

"- Shun ! Voyons ! Ce sont des travailleurs du sexe, certes, mais c'est un métier comme un autre et des plus honorable !

"- Vous avez raison, excusez moi…"

"- Sans eux, je crois que nombre de chevaliers se seraient noyés dans la plus noire dépression. Rares sont les chevaliers à avoir une famille ou simplement une compagne ou un compagnon. Le Harem….comble un peu ce manque…Il s'agit de sexe, certes, mais aussi de tendresse… surtout, de tendresse en fait…"

"- Consommateur ?"

"- Occasionnel…"

"- Je vois…"

"- Non, pas encore, mais une fois que tu y seras allé, ca ira mieux…"

Shun grogna mais il devait reconnaître que l'idée avait du bon.


	3. Chapter 3

Harem

Chap 3

Mu finit de réparer l'armure d'argent que son propriétaire lui avait apporté.  
Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais le chevalier d'or préférait et de loin qu'on lui apporte les armures blessées rapidement lorsqu'elles étaient abimées. C'était plus facile pour lui et moins fatiguant que de recevoir une armure en petits morceaux.

Il n'osait imaginer s'il recevait encore une fois les armures des cinq bronze en goguette.

Un jour, elles finiraient de la taille de tong à force de perdre des morceaux partout.

"- Mu ?"

Le chevalier du Bélier leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Bonjour aussi." Soupira Shion.

Mu ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux de son travail pour saluer son maitre. Ils se voyaient bien assez comme ca tous les jours non ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait encore. Bon, certes, ca devait faire quoi…quatre, cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas fait l'effort de monter au temple du Pope mais flute, il pouvait bien vivre un peu sa vie

Il était très content que Shion soit revenu à la vie avec eux mais….Autant il l'aimait comme un père, autant il était un peu mal à l'aise avec lui. Le pope était mort quand il avait six ans et il craignait toujours qu'il se comporte avec lui comme s'il était encore un petit. Il ne l'avait pas vu grandir après tout. Alors oui, des fois, il se montrait un peu agressif.

Shion entra dans l'atelier qui avait été fugitivement le sien avant que la guerre contre Hadès n'éclate, qu'il voit mourir tous ses frères ou presque et qu'il soit nommé pope.

Il n'avait pas échangé un mot avec son élève depuis presque quatre mois, ne l'avait pas vu depuis des jours mais Mu lui donnait l'impression d'être toujours sur son dos et de ne plus le supporter.

"- Je voulais juste t'inviter à diner avec moi ce soir." Tenta le pope.

Mu ne vit pas l'étincelle remplit d'espoir qui brillait dans les yeux de son maitre mourir dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche.

"- Non."

"- Mu…."

"- J'ai déjà prévu quelque chose avec Shaka."

"- Un autre soir alors…Quand tu veux…"

Mu s'acharna sur une charnière voilée tant et si bien qu'il s'entailla le doigt sur un morceau de métal.

"- Bon sang !!! Shion, j'en ai marre de vous avoir sur le dos depuis notre retour! Vous ne pouvez pas me fichier la paix rien qu'un peu, à la fin ! Allez donc embêter quelqu'un d'autre ! Allez voir Dohko ou je ne sais pas, retournez donc à votre paperasse ! Bon sang, j'étais plus tranquille avant !

La bouche sèche soudain, incapable de réagir, Shion fixa son élève avec stupéfaction.

Il retint bravement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

Sans un mot, il finit par faire demi-tour.

Le dos tourné vers Mu, il trouva la force de murmurer.

"- désolé, chevalier du bélier…Je ne vous ennuierais plus pour autre chose que votre charge…"

Résigné, il descendit aux baraquements des gardes. Il devait y passer pour confirmer certains changements de grades. Passer voir Mu n'avait été qu'un bonus pour lui… Enfin…il le croyait…

Le cœur broyé, il remercia silencieusement Athéna d'imposer casque et masque à ses popes.  
Ainsi, personne ne verrait ses yeux rougit, son teint crayeux et son regard hanté.

A son établi, Mu avait blêmit.  
Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de dire ca ?

Il ne voulait pas dire…Il ne pensait pas…enfin….

"- Mu ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, je t'attends moi !"

Le jeune bélier se secoua pour sauter au cou de Shaka.

Les deux amants s'embrassèrent longuement.

Mu en oublia aussitôt Shion. Il irait le voir plus tard pour discuter avec lui. Shion le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit. C'était juste sous le coup de l'agacement…Bien sur qu'il aimait son maitre !

Seulement, là tout de suite, il préférait et de loin les bras du Chevalier de la Vierge.

Remonté seul à son Temple, enfermé dans son bureau face à une pile de document avec un verre de vin comme seul compagnon, le pope tentait vainement de faire taire les élancements de son cœur.

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment finalement…peut-être sa résurrection était-elle simplement une erreur…

Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et Mu venait de le lui signifier avec fracas.

A moins que ce ne soit le vin qui le déprimait ainsi…Pourtant, il n'en avait pas bu plus que les autres soirs, juste deux bouteilles.

Une troisième rafraichissait sur l'appui de la fenêtre.

Lorsqu'elle serait vide, elle aussi, il quitterait son bureau, traverserait les longs couloirs a peine éclairés pendant la nuit par quelques rares lampes à l'huile, passerait devant quelques gardes a moitié endormit attendant la relève puis irait s'enterrer dans les bras du Harem.

Là au moins, il ne se sentait pas de trop.

Il se sentait même désiré et attendu.  
Ca changeait.

Pourquoi Athéna l'avait-elle fait revenir à la vie ?! Bon sang, il avait dépassé de longtemps son utilité pour elle ! Aioros ou Saga pouvaient bien reprendre sa place. Mu même à la limite ! Il comprenait que Dohko soit indispensable, il n'y avait pas encore de chevalier pour prendre la relève. Mais lui ? Lui ne servait plus à rien et seule Athéna ne semblait pas encore s'en être rendue compte. Qu'est ce que cela lui aurait couté à elle de le laisser en paix aux enfers ? Rien ! Personne ne se serait rendu compte de son absence…après tout, personne ne se rendait compte de sa présence alors…Enfin…Si…lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. A ce moment, on se souvenait de son existence et on venait exiger de lui des réponses et des solutions immédiates.  
Il n'était qu'un homme que diable. Un homme fait de chair, pas une machine sans âme qu'on allume quand on en a besoin pour l'oublier une fois son utilité dépassée.

Mais le pire était sans doute que personne ne se rendait compte. Shion ne pouvait même pas leur en vouloir après tout.

Ils s'étaient débrouillés sans lui pendant si longtemps…Ils n'avaient plus l'habitude d'avoir un pope pour s'occuper d'eux….Si au moins ils l'avaient laissés faire ca, juste s'occuper d'eux, il aurait eut l'impression d'être utile, même si eux ne s'occupaient en aucune façon de lui.

Ca faisait mal.

"- Bonsoir grand pope !" Salua un garde qui accompagnait un jeune chevalier pour la première fois au harem.

"- Bonsoir Newen. Shun ? Bonsoir…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le jeune bronze rosit.

"- Et bien…Comme tout le monde je pense."

"- Tu es arrivé il y a longtemps ? Athéna et les autres sont là aussi ?"

Si on commençait à lui taire ça aussi, il n'avait plus qu'a se ficher dans un trou et s'y laisser mourir directement.

Shun secoua la tête et Shion se rendit compte qu'il n'avait presque plus besoin de baisser les yeux sur l'adolescent. Shun devait être de la taille de Mu ! Et…l'adolescent n'en était plus un mais un joli jeune homme.

"- Je suis arrivé il y a une demi heure à peine, juste le temps de me signaler aux gardes…. Comme il est tard, Newen m'a proposé de ne venir vous voir que demain matin et de me faire visiter le Harem mais visiblement….Vous êtes tout à fait disponible !"

Shion rit doucement.  
Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit.

"- Et Athéna ?"

"- A Tokyo en train de couiner contre mon départ en claquant la porte, probablement." Soupira le jeune bronze.

Shion renvoya le garde à son poste en lui assurant que oui, il pourrait venir au harem lui aussi quand son service serait finit.

Le pope invita Shun à le suivre derrière les grands voiles de soie transparents qui camouflaient à moitié les portes du Harem.

"- Ho, joli !!!"

"- Oui hein! Je vais te présenter les lieux et les occupants... Ensuite… Et bien, à toi de t'amuser."

Shun rosit légèrement.

"- Et ne t'inquiète pas, il y a aussi de très bon professeurs le cas échéant." Le rassura Shion en comprenant facilement le problème du jeune chevalier.

"- Des professeurs ?"

"- Et des deux sexes…"

Shun rougit encore.

"- Ha ! Grand pope !!! On commençait à s'inquiéter !" S'indigna Marielle, les mains sur les hanches, une robe translucide rose sur le dos.

"- Marielle, ma chère, il faudra m'attendre encore quelque peu, le temps que je présente le Harem à Shun."

La jeune femme détailla Shun de la tête au pied avant de lui sourire. Shion avait l'air content de le voir et rien que pour ça, elle voulait bien donner un blanc-saint au gamin.

"- Première visite ?"

"- Dans tous les sens du terme…"

"- Ha !"

Elle se planta sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Andromède.

"- Bienvenue alors. Et n'hésite pas à demander ce que tu veux…ou ce dont tu as besoin. Nous sommes là pour ça. Et si tu veux un conseil, suivant des gouts, demande Damien ou Annishka."

Ecarlate, Shun hocha péniblement la tête.

Malgré son peu de gout pour la gente féminine, les attributs de la jeune catin étaient suffisamment touchant pour lui faire lever….le nez…et son enthousiasme et son naturel finissaient par rassurer un peu le jeune chevalier.

Amusé, Shion assura Marielle qu'il ne tarderait pas trop.

"- Vous venez souvent ici ?"

"- Tous les soirs."

"- Ho…"

Shun avait un peu de mal à imaginer Shion en pervers dévoyé à la libido sur-active.

"- Je suis au calme ici…"

Le bronze sourit au pope.

Il aimait bien l'ancien Bélier.

Il était toujours calme et gentil.

"- Je vois…Alors vous me faites visiter ?"

"- Si tu me raconte pourquoi tu as fuit Athéna…"

Andromède grogna.

"- Je n'ai pas fuit, j'ai ai juste marre qu'on me traite comme un nourrisson."

Amusé, Shion l'écouta lui raconter ce qu'il avait déjà expliqué à Albior.

Il comprenait méchamment ce que ressentait le jeune bronze.

"- Je vois… en effet, tu as eut raison de partir…Tu peux rester au Sanctuaire aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Il est trop tard pour ce soir. Mais dès demain, je pourrais t'assigner une maison. Elles ont toutes été reconstruites et je crois qu'il en reste quelques unes de libres…Ou si tu préfères, tu peux demander asile à Shaka ou à un de tes confrères bronzes…"

Shun remercia le pope. C'était agréable pour une fois d'être traité en adulte.

"- Merci. Je verrais ca demain. Pour l'instant…"

"- Pour l'instant, il y a plein de jeunes gens qui ont hâte de te rencontrer." Rit encore le pope. "Les nouvelles têtes commencent à se faire rare."

Shun rougit encore.

"- Sont-ce bien les nouvelles tête qui les intéressent ?"

"- Les nouveaux postérieurs aussi, je suis d'accord…"

Cette fois, l'adolescent éclata de rire malgré sa rougeur.

Déesse, il adorait Shion. Le pope avait un humour tordu et graveleux bienvenu.

"- Mon maitre Albior avait raison alors. Le Harem est bien l'antre de perversion et de détente qu'il m'avait décrit !"

"- C'est lui qui t'as envoyé ici ?"

"- Il m'en a parlé en tout cas."

"- Alors tu as décidé de venir directement de l'ile d'Andromède pour sauter dans les bras chaleureux des courtisans."

Shun grogna.

"- Pas vraiment, mais j'ai demandé à Newen ou je pouvais me détendre un peu. Je parlais de bain mais il m'a trainé ici…Je ne comptais pas venir tout de suite mais….comme je n'ai pas encore de logement de toute façon…"

Shion hocha la tête.

Il fit faire le tour du Harem au jeune chevalier tout en lui expliquant les règles.

"- Tous les chevaliers sont des invités ici. Moi y comprit. Le Harem se gère seul et à ses propres règles. Si tu ne les respecte pas, ses membres peuvent parfaitement décider de ne plus te laisser venir et même moi je ne pourrais rien y faire. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Ils sont gentils. La seule chose à savoir en fait c'est qu'il ne faut jamais être brutal et ne jamais forcer personne. Sauf si ton camarade de sommier te le demande, bien sur." Expliqua le pope en lui présentant les courtisans qu'ils rencontraient.

De loin en loin, ils apercevaient des chevaliers ou des gardes très occupés à donner ou recevoir des marques d'affection ou croisaient des serviteurs venus là pour changer les literies et remplir les aiguières de vin à mesure qu'elles se vidaient.

Shion finit par conduire Shun jusqu'au grand salon où les courtisans encore libres pour la soirée papotaient devant des petits fours.

"- Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, je vous confie Shun, Chevalier de bronze d'Andromède. Soyez amicaux, c'est sa première visite."

La douzaine de jeunes gens saluèrent Andromède et Shion l'abandonna là pour rejoindre ses habitués.

Kleytus lui bondit presque dessus dès qu'il le vit, content de son air amusé et de son pas guilleret.

"- Vous avez l'air en forme."

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- C'est juste agréable de discuter un peu avec quelqu'un qui a l'air content de vous voir."

Le quadragénaire hocha la tête du pope tout en lui ôtant ses robes, son casque et son masque.

Il lui retira ensuite ses bottes souples en daim avant de soupirer en voyant les pansements tachés de sang sur ses bras.

"- Tu devrais faire attention." Soupira le prostitué avec tristesse.

Shion resta à le fixer un long moment avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

"- Je n'ai pas besoin de sermon, Kley…."

"- Je sais, je sais." Soupira encore le quadragénaire en s'abandonnant aux mains avides du pope.

Il était agréable de le voir prendre les devants pour une fois. Ordinairement, c'était toujours à Kleytus de le motiver pour les jeux sous la couette.

Non loin, derrière quelques épaisseurs de gaze et de soie, Shun s'était assis au milieu des courtisans et sirotait un verre de jus de fruit coupé d'eau gazeuse. Il ne buvait jamais d'alcool.

Les joues roses, le nez bas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa gêne aux envolés d'esprit et aux caresses fugitives que les jeunes gens aux vêtures transparentes lui destinaient.

Autour de lui, sans qu'il ne s'en rende réellement compte, c'était une guerre qui venait d'éclater entre les prostitués pour s'attirer ses faveurs.

Il avait l'air tellement chou, tellement mignon et doux, comment ne pas rêver de lui prendre sa virginité ! Ils étaient si peu nombreux à être comme lui : honnêtes avec leur ignorance, leur désir et leurs envies.

Petit à petit, les filles se retirèrent, l'intérêt de Shun pour leurs confrères masculins de plus en plus évidents.

Finalement, seul deux garçons se disputèrent se disputèrent les faveurs du jeune bronze jusqu'à ce que Shun, les joues roses, finisse par demander au blond de lui faire visiter les lieux.

Attendrit par la délicatesse du jeune chevalier, le prostitué délaissé rejoignit trois de ses collègues sans travail pour le soir et se faufila entre eux pour rejoindre leur panier de chat et leur raconter combien Andromède était un gentil garçon.

***

Shun ouvrit un œil.

Il avait divinement bien dormit.

Sous sa joue, il sentait le torse de son compagnon de literie monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration.

Sans le vouloir, il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. S'il n'avait pas voulu donner son innocence, il avait au moins perdu sa virginité. Et rien que pour le symbole, c'était une bonne chose de faite. Sans compter que ca avait été particulièrement agréable et que le prostitué avait été très doux, compréhensif et particulièrement bon professeur.

Enfin, il disait ça, mais c'était son premier donc il n'avait pas énormément de base de comparaison mais…

"- Bien dormit ?"

Shun releva les yeux sur le jeune homme.

"- Bonjour, Titien."

Le prostitué le fixa, un peu surprit qu'il ai retenu son nom.

"- Bonjour. Bien dormit ?"

"- Très bien, merci et toi ?"

Titien sourit au jeune bronze.

"- Très bien."

Il se redressa et grimaça un peu. Ils avaient dormit sur des coussins et il avait prit une position assez peu confortable.

Aussitôt, Shun s'inquiéta.

"- Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins."

Titien en roucoula presque tellement il était attendrit par Andromède.

"- Non, tout va bien, ce n'est rien. Juste prit une mauvaise position pour dormir."

"- Bonjour Shun. Titien…"

"- Bonjour grand pope !" Salua le jeune prostitué en souriant au grand chef des lieux.

Shun rougit furieusement.

"- Heu…bon…Bonjour…grand pope."

Shion, juste vêtu d'un court peignoir de soie blanche presque transparent gloussa.

"- Quand tu seras habillé et restauré, je t'attends dans mon bureau, d'accord ?"

Andromède hocha la tête et suivit des yeux le pope qui s'éloignait.

Shion avait les jambes tellement pâles ! Et si longues….Elle devaient être incroyablement douces aussi…  
Il secoua brutalement la tête. Non mais à quoi il pensait encore ? C'était le pope qu'il reluquait comme ca ! Pas un garçon de plaisir !

Titien lui chatouilla la taille, un sourire aux lèvres.

"- Il t'intéresse ?"

Shun rougit.

"- C'est le pope !"

"- Et alors ? Il est humain, comme les autres…." Le sourire du prostitué se fana. "Et il est très seul notre pope…" Finit-il dans un souffle.

Andromède récupéra ses vêtements épars.

"- Où puis-je me laver ?"

Titien s'étira longuement.

"- Viens, je vais te montrer…" Et en profiter pour remettre le couvert aussi.

***

Il était près de dix heures lorsque Shun se présenta au pope.

Les joues roses des dernières découvertes enseignées au Harem, il se sentait léger comme un papillon.

Secoué de sa déprime par l'enthousiasme de Shun, Shion l'invita à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, devant son bureau.

"- je ne te demande pas comment à été ta soirée…."

Shun rougit encore.

Il baissa le nez en battant des cils, à la fois gêné et ravi.

Shion gloussa.

"- Bon…Puisque tu es là, on va voir ce qu'on fait de toi. Tu ne comptes pas retourner à Tokyo avant un moment si j'ai bien comprit.

"- Non grand pope."

"- Très bien, alors tu ne seras pas contre faire ton travail de chevalier de bronze au Sanctuaire ?"

Shun releva le nez, un grand sourire plein de fossettes aux lèvres.

"- Bien sur que non, Grand Pope. Au contraire ! Je serais heureux de remplir mon rôle auprès de mes frères.

Shion hocha la tête, satisfait. Au moins, celui là ne protestait pas contre le simple travail de bronze.

"- Parfait. Je vais t'affecter à la direction des rondes, comme tes collègues bronzes. Ils travaillent toujours par deux à par un qui n'a pas encore de partenaire. Tu sauras t'accorder avec Jabu ?"

Shun opina du chef.

"- Bien sur, il n'y aura pas de problème."

Shion le cru. Autant il aurait été dubitatif avec un des quatre autres, autant il faisait confiance à Shun pour être discret.

"- Bien…Accepteras-tu de partager sa maison ?"

"- S'il veux bien me faire une place, ce sera parfait !" le rassura Shun.

"- Alors c'est parfait. Je te laisse te présenter à lui alors."

Shun se leva pour prendre congé.

"- Je vous remercie grand pope."

Il alla pour sortir mais Shion le rappela après avoir débattu avec lui-même.

"- Shun ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles d'Athéna. Accepterais-tu de diner avec moi ce soir ?"

Shun hocha la tête.

"- Si ca n'interfère pas avec mes horaires de garde, ce sera avec grand plaisir grand pope.

Le jeune homme aimait bien le chef de leur ordre. Il était fort, puissant, posé, calme, gentil, compréhensif, bel homme et heu…enfin….

Shion le salua et Shun, un peu troublé, descendit vers les arènes pour saluer ses confrères.

En chemin, il rencontra les chevaliers d'or et le salua au passage.

"- Shun, bonjour."

"- DeathMask…"

Le Cancer, les mains dans les poches, descendit avec lui.

"- Vous n'êtes pas glué à Aphrodite aujourd'hui ?" Osa le jeune homme avec un sourire timide.

Le Cancer eut un sourire carnassier.

"- Il m'a jeté dehors pour passer la journée avec Camus. Ils n'ont pas papotés depuis des jours. Je suppose que Milo est en train de geindre chez lui."

"- Qui est en train de geindre ? Crabe stupide ?" Se moqua le Scorpion. "Tient, salut gamin."

"- Milo…"

"- Les autres sont là ?"

"- Non, je suis venu seul. J'avais besoin de vacances loin de cette bande de…" Shun ferma les yeux une seconde pour reprendre son contrôle sur lui-même.

Les deux chevaliers d'or s'entreregardèrent.

Le cosmos de Shun avait cru soudain avant d'être vivement contrôlé mais ce n'était pas le plus étonnant. C'était sa puissance et la brusque colère du jeune bronze qui les avait fait sursauter.  
Qu'est ce qui c'était passé avec ses frères pour qu'il soit dans une telle rage ?

"- Bon, tu veux pas les voir pendant un moment, quoi ?"

"- Voila…"

Ils arrivèrent dans les arènes.  
Shun laissa les deux chevaliers d'or qui commencèrent à se taper dessus pour s'entrainer et descendit encore vers le mess des gardes et des bronzes.

Un peu timide, il poussa la porte.

Ichi et Nachi le saluèrent, un peu dubitatif.

"- Shun…"

"- Bonjour ! Savez-vous ou je pourrais trouver Jabu ? Je dois me présenter à lui pour prendre mon nouveau poste.

Les deux bronzes s'entre regardèrent, incertains.

"- Ton…poste ?"

"- Oui, je suis affecté à ses ordres."

Les deux bronzes se détendirent un peu.

"- Ho, et bien, il est en ronde. A cette heure, il doit être près de la plage."

"- Merci, je vais aller le trouver."

Et il fila à la recherche de son collègue pour le trouver effectivement sur le bord de la plage avec une phalange de gardes. Il grua le temps que Jabu donne ses ordres aux gardes puis s'approcha de lui.

"- Jabu ?"

"- Ho…Shun… que puis-je pour toi ?" Soupira la licorne.

Que pouvait vouloir l'un des Sauveurs du Monde ? Il n'allait certainement pas venir le voir juste comme ca.

Un peu interloqué par l'évident rejet de son collègue, Andromède hésita.

"- Et bien….Shion m'a placé sous tes ordres." Commença –t-il.

"- QUOI ?" Jabu serra les poings.

Il ne faisait pas bien son travail que le pope aille jusqu'à faire venir Shun au Sanctuaire pour le surveiller ?

Shun leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

"- J'ai…plus ou moins fuit Tokyo pour me réfugier ici." Expliqua Shun. "Shion m'a demandé de prendre ma place de bronze ici, j'ai bien sur accepté. Et comme je ne connais rien à la vie au Sanctuaire, il a pensé que tu saurais mieux que quiconque me permettre de m'adapter sans faire de bêtise." Tempéra Shun.

Jabu se détendit un peu, rasséréné.

"- Ha…et comme je suis seul sur mon circuit, il t'as affecté ici."

"- C'est ca." Sourit encore le jeune Andromède.

Jabu soupira.

"- Et tu loges aussi avec moi je suppose ?"

"- Si ca ne te dérange pas, oui…" Il rougit. "Mais je crois que je ne serais pas souvent là…"

La licorne le fixa un insistant avant qu'un sourire un peu carnassier ne lui monte aux lèvres.

"- Ha le Harem…Tu finiras par t'en lasser…"

Les joues écarlates, Shun bafouilla un peu avant de baisser le nez.

"- Bon, et je dois faire quoi alors ?"

Jabu éclata de rire.

"- Commence par mettre ton armure et ensuite, suis-moi…


	4. Chapter 4

Harem

Chap 4

Shion reposa le dossier qu'il lisait.

Il pouvait sans peine sentir le déplaisir de Shaka et dès que la Vierge serait sortit, il ne doutait pas que Mu viendrait ensuite lui faire un scandale.

Il ne cherchait pas à séparer les deux amants, bien que les deux hommes lui reprocheraient sans doute le contraire.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Shaka était le seul à pouvoir remplir la mission qui venait de leur tomber dessus.

"- Tu en aura pour une petite semaine je pense. Peut-être moins." Plaida le pope.

Shaka n'ouvrit même pas la bouche.  
Les yeux clos, les bras croisé, il était la vivante incarnation de l'indignation silencieuse.

Shion se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

S'il s'était écouté, il aurait rudement secoué la Vierge avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait une autre mission dans la vie que de culbuter Mu mais ca n'aurait servit qu'a donner des munitions supplémentaires au couple contre lui.  
Aussi resta-t-il aussi calme que possible avant d'expliquer d'une voix neutre les tenants et les aboutissants de la mission. Il s'agissait juste d'apaiser une région d'Afghanistan aux mains de chefs de guerre plus ou moins armés et dangereux.

Rien de bien méchant pour un chevalier d'or.

Un simple bronze aurait suffit, mais il fallait de la finesse et de la compréhension de l'esprit humain pour ca. Shaka était plus à même de lire dans le cœur des soldats que tous les autres. Sans compter qu'il connaissait la région.

"- Tu partiras dès ce soir."

"- Grand pope…" Protesta la Vierge.

"- Nos informations signalent que des massacres de civils ne vont pas tarder à commencer."

Même s'il n'était pas heureux, Shaka la boucla.

L'idée de ne pas pouvoir dire au revoir comme il fallait à Mu l'agaçait, mais si la vie de civils innocents était en jeu…Et puis, ce ne serait que pour une semaine…

Dégouté quand même, Shaka finit par prendre congé, une copie d'un dossier à la main.

Même s'il comprenait le choix de Shion pour l'envoyer faire le mariole dans les montagnes, il boudait quand même. Il y avait déjà deux assassins diplômés parmi les ors. Il ne pouvait pas prendre l'un des deux ? Flute alors !

Agacé, il descendit jusqu'à son Temple où l'attendait Mu.

"- Shaka ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?"

La vierge se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit l'agneau dans ses bras pour lui expliquer.

Il le retint lorsque Mu voulu aller voler dans les plumes de Shion.

"- Je dois partir dans quelques heures. Laisse-moi au moins le temps de te dire au revoir correctement." Plaida la Vierge.

Mu hésita mais finit par accéder à la requête de son amant.

Il irait passer une avoinée au vieux mouton plus tard.

***

Solitaire dans ses appartements, Shion regardait le diner refroidir avec un rien de résignation mélancolique.

Il n'aurait pas fallut 24h au Shun pour faire comme les autres.  
Décidément, il ne servait plus a rien ici et…

On toqua à la porte.  
Shion finit son verre de vin pour aller ouvrir.

Un peu surprit, il fixa Andromède.

"- Je suis désolé Grand Pope. Je suis très en retard. J'ai du aider Jabu avec un éboulement et je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner comme ca alors qu'il y avait un risque pour le village."

Shion retrouva le sourire.

"- Le diner est froid maintenant."

Le sourire timide de Shun disparu.

"- Je suis désolé….vraiment…"

"- Ce n'est pas grave…Viens, allons nous faire nourrir."

Shun suivit le pope jusqu'au Harem.

Il ne fallut pas trois minutes aux locataires des lieux pour servir au pope et au bronze un diner fin pendant que Titien, Kleytus et Marielle s'occupaient de détendre les deux hommes à grand renfort de chemises jetées au loin et de massages langoureux.

Allongés tous les deux sur le ventre sur d'épais coussins, le pope et Shun se laissaient masser par les deux courtisans pendant que Marielle les servait en jus de fruit et en petits canapés.

Un énorme soupir échappa à Shun.

"- Je crois que je pourrais facilement m'habituer à autant de luxe…."

"- On s'y fait vite, je te le confirme." Ronronna le pope lorsque Kleytus détendit un muscle particulièrement tendu dans son dos.

Shun avala une petite tartelette aux cerises avant de se redresser un peu.

Il avait encore en mémoire ce que lui avait dit Titien le matin même et….il devait admettre que la tête que faisait Shion lorsqu'il s'était présenté en retard n'était pas pour le rassurer.

"- Vous avez l'air épuisé grand pope…" Tenta le jeune homme.

Kleytus lui lança un regard prudent.

Shion soupir.

"- Je suis un peu fatigué et surtout, j'anticipe ce que va me sortir Mu demain…j'ai envoyé Shaka en mission."

"- Ha…et quel est le problème ?"

"- Je les sépare quelques jours…"

Shun eut une moue dubitative.

"- Et alors ? Quel est le problème à ca ? Chacun fait le travail pour lequel il est nécessaire non ?"

Shion roula sur le dos. Il posa un bras sur ses yeux avant de soupirer encore.

"- Mu….n'est pas très rationnel avec moi en ce moment…A moins que ce soit moi qui lui en demande trop….je n'ai pas du avoir de vrai conversation avec lui depuis six mois et…." Shion se secoua.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à geindre dans les bras d'un bébé comme Shun quand même.

Le jeune bronze s'assit sur les coussins.

Timide comme un chaton, il s'approcha à quatre pattes pour venir poser une main sur l'épaule du pope.

"- Et ?"

Il ne fit aucune remarque sur les pansements qui ornaient les bras du pope. Ce serait une question à poser plus tard.

Shion libéra ses yeux pour fixer le jeune chevalier de bronze. A sa grande stupéfaction, il pouvait voir de l'inquiétude et un véritable intérêt dans les yeux d'Andromède.

Cela lui réchauffa bizarrement le cœur.  
Il y avait si longtemps que plus personne ne s'inquiétait pour lui…

"- Et je suppose que je suis ce que tu reproches à tes frères, un papa poule un peu trop pénible et toujours sur son dos."

Shun allait répondre mais l'arrivée brutale du petit mouton l'en empêcha.

"- SHION !!!"

Le Pope se redressa à peine et s'appuya contre le torse de Kleytus.

Le quadragénaire passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shion en un soutient muet.

Rigide dans son armure et sa contrariété, Mu ne dénia même pas jeter un regard aux courtisans ou à Shun.

"- Bonsoir aussi, Mu."

"- Pourquoi tu as fais ca ?" Siffla le jeune bélier.

"- Fais quoi ?"

Le calme de son maître sembla aviver encore la colère du jeune tibétain.

"- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Pourquoi tu as envoyé Shaka au diable vauvert comme ca ? Tu essayes de nous séparer n'est ce pas ? Tu crois vraiment que tu vas y parvenir comme ca ?"

Shion ferma les yeux.

Il cherchait à conserver son calme et de ne pas hurler à la figure de Mu tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Ca serait complètement contre productif et…à son plus grand désespoir, il était persuadé que ca n'aurait pas le moindre impact sur l'agneau.

"- Ecoute Mu…En tant que grand pope, il est de mon devoir d'envoyer le meilleur chevalier pour une mission donnée. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Shaka sera absent au maximum une semaine et il te reviendra en pleine forme. Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de son absence pour faire quelque chose de constructif ?"

Shun fit la grimace. Les paroles de Shion avaient commencées à apaiser Mu mais la dernière phrase…Outch, c'était mal joué.

Mu se redressa, les yeux étincelant de rage et d'autre chose que Shun fut surement le seul à voir.  
Le jeune bélier avait peur…Peur à crever.

"- QUELQUE CHOSE DE CONSTRUCTIF ????"

"- Chhhh !!!"

"- Ho ! Nan mais ca va oui !!!"

Mu se baissa pour éviter une chaussure lancée par un courtisan.

Les joues roses, il modéra son ton.

Le Harem était un monde à part où même les chevaliers d'or n'étaient que des invités tolérés.

Rigide comme la justice, il foudroya son maitre du regard.

"- Je vais aller travailler oui…Vous avez raison…grand pope…."

Et il tourna les talons, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Shun se rapprocha encore de Shion pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes.  
Le jeune bronze soupira un peu en voyant les demi-lunes sanglantes que les ongles de Shion avaient incrustées dans sa chair.

"- Vous vous êtes blessé…" remarqua le jeune homme.

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas grave…Excuse moi, veux tu ?"

Et sans un mot, il se leva pour aller s'isoler dans un coin.

Shun resta immobile un instant sous le regard suppliant des trois prostitués.

Il finit par suivre le pope.

Sans un mot, il ramassa les pansements oubliés sur le sol et les remit en place une fois que Shion se fut lacéré les avant bras à sa convenance.

Désolé, il ne lui fit aucun reproche.

Qui était-il pour se faire ?

Gentiment, il le raccompagna jusqu'au nid de coussins qu'ils occupaient et resta avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'un sommeil agité.

Alors seulement il suivit Titien vers une autre alcôve pour profiter de ses talents et de son corps voluptueux.

***

Jabu salua ses gardes.

La petite troupe se sépara pour la journée après leur dernière ronde.

Il était encore tôt pourtant, mais le retour à la vie de tous les gardes et chevaliers d'Athéna avait permit à chacun de ne pas avoir plus de trois heures de surveillance par jour, maximum. Et encore avaient-ils tous une semaine de repos par mois.  
C'était agréable de travailler dans ces conditions.  
Suffisamment pour que nombre de chevaliers d'argent et quelques bronzes commencent à réfléchir à avoir des apprentis.

Les guerres étaient passées après tout. Autant en profiter pour redécouvrir des connaissances, des techniques et des secrets que les guerres avaient mis en sommeil ou carrément oblitérés avec le temps.  
Et quoi de mieux que l'enseignement pour découvrir de nouvelles choses ?

La Licorne s'étira un long moment avant de se tourner vers Shun.

Depuis un mois qu'Andromède était au sanctuaire, Jabu s'était bien décontracté à son contact.  
Au début, il avait été crispé, involontairement agressif avec lui, voir même, carrément mesquin.

Pourtant, Shun n'avait jamais eut un mot plus haut que l'autre, un geste d'agacement ou quoique ce soit.  
Au contraire.

Andromède cherchait avant tout à établir de bonnes relations avec tous les autres chevaliers et les gardes, quelque soient leurs rangs ou leurs capacités.

Il n'était pas du genre à regarder quelqu'un de haut parce qu'aucune armure ne s'était décidée à le choisir.

Il était plutôt du genre à encourager à continuer.

Aucune armure n'était disponible ? Quelle importance ? Le cosmos était bien là lui ! En chacun d'eux ! Et c'était si bon de se baigner dedans….

La Licorne ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.  
A mesure qu'il expliquait à Shun le rôle qui était celui des chevaliers de bronze, Shun l'aidait à renforcer son cosmos et à le faire croitre.

A sa grade stupéfaction, Jabu était parvenu à un niveau qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginer effleurer du bout des doigts, même après toute une vie d'entrainement.  
Tant et si bien que le Chevalier du Scorpion, à le voir effleurer le septième sens à plusieurs reprises, avait décidé de lui donner un coup de pouce. Trois fois par semaine, il venait chercher le jeune chevalier et s'entrainait avec lui jusqu'à ce que la licorne s'écroule de fatigue sous le regard amusé de Camus qui lisait un livre.  
Ensuite, Jabu avait droit de taper comme un voulait dans les gâteaux préparés par le dit verseau pour les deux affamés après l'entrainement.  
C'était agréable….Et étrange aussi…Il avait l'impression qu'une facture qui existait au Sanctuaire se comblait quelque peu.

D'autres chevaliers avaient petit à petit prit l'habitude de s'entrainer avec des inférieurs.

Aphrodite s'entrainait de loin en loin avec Mysti et Sheena, Aioros déchargeait plusieurs argents un après-midi par semaine de leurs élèves pour les laisser s'occuper un peu d'eux et entrainait les gamins, le tout sous le regard ravis mais épuisé du Pope.

Plus le temps passait et plus Jabu s'inquiétait pour leur chef.

Shun avait beau lui assurer que tout allait bien, la licorne savait instinctivement que c'était faux et que Shun cherchait juste à le rassurer.

Et il n'était pas le seul à s'inquiéter.  
Tout d'abord, il avait cru être le seul jusqu'à ce que Nachi et Ban lui fassent part de leur inquiétude. Puis ils avaient remarqué l'angoisse croissante des gardes. Les argents eux même semblaient surveiller Shion comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol à tout instant. Mais comme les ors ne semblaient pas s'occuper de Shion plus que ca….

Mais…même quelque uns d'entre eux avaient finit par être troublés.

Shura d'abord, puis Saga et Aioros.

Le couple de "pope potentiel" semblait ne pas savoir par quel bout prendre leur pope.

Ils étaient inquiets, ca se voyaient, mais sans savoir quoi faire…ni d'où venait le problème…Aussi laissaient ils le pope seul, comme Shion semblait préférer le rester.

Shun se matérialisa presque au côté de Jabu.

"- J'ai ENFIN finit…" Grogna Shun avec dégout, ses bras fins couverts de boue.

Jabu gloussa.

Ils avaient eut l'ordre de réparer un mur d'enceinte du village et d'aider à la pèche de la semaine.

La licorne n'avait aucune envie de se tortorer ça tandis que Shun haïssait positivement pécher le diner

Ils s'étaient partagé les taches.

Leur ronde avait été retardée d'un petit quart d'heure et chacun l'avait faite avec résignation quand à l'état de leurs armures mais au moins, ils en avaient enfin finit.

Shun suivit Jabu jusqu'au Mess où ils retirèrent leurs armures avant de les nettoyer à grandes eaux.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'elles furent propres et rangées qu'ils pensèrent un peu à eux.

Le soleil déclinait rapidement à l'horizon, signalant la fin de leur service pour la journée, la semaine et le mois. Ils étaient en vacances pour une semaine !

Shun chassa un peu de boue séchée de son visage avant de laisser tomber. Il lui faudrait un décrassage en règle.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il invita son collègue.

"- Jabu, que dirais-tu d'aller nettoyer ton huile de poisson et ma boue au Harem ? Je suis sur qu'on y aura de l'aide !"

La licorne éclata de rire.  
Même s'ils étaient sensés partager une maison, Shun n'avait pas dormit une nuit dans sa chambre depuis son arrivée. Autant pour le petite garçon timide qu'il était sensé être aux yeux de ses frères.

Avec un rien de joie perverse, Jabu anticipait avec une féroce fruition la tête que feraient Athéna, Shiryu, Seiya, Ikki et Hyoga lorsqu'ils apprendraient que Shun avait partagé les coussins de la moitié des garçons du Harem.

"- Tu y a prit goût dis donc !"

Shun ne rougit même pas.

"- J'ai trop manqué de tendresse ces dernières années pour me priver maintenant que je peux en avoir autant que je veux. Même si je sais qu'elle est totalement artificielle."

Jabu eut un sourire carnassier.

Shun avait expliqué par le menu à Jabu et les autres la raison de sa fuite de Tokyo. D'ailleurs, à sa grande surprise, personne n'était encore venu le chercher. Il se demandait bien pourquoi…

"- Ho ? A ce point ? Personne qui ne t'a tapé dans l'œil ? Personne qui ne fait battre le cœur abandonné d'Andromède ?"

Shun rougit soudain.

Jabu ne laissa pas passer le taquina encore.

"- Allez, avoue ! Qui est ce ? Il est du Harem ou c'est un chevalier ?"

Le Harem servait aussi de terrain de rencontre privilégié après tout. Tout y était prévu pour le plaisir. Pourquoi s'ennuyer dans des baraquements austères quand on pouvait s'aimer dans le la soie et du velours !

Quand à Shun…

"- Jabuuuu !!!"

"- Allez, diiiis !!! Raconte sinon…sinon…sinon, je dis à DM que tu t'es moqué d'Aphrodite !"

Shun courut après Jabu dans les escaliers qui serpentaient entre les Maison pour lui taper dessus.

Il n'avouerait jamais.

"- JABUUUU !!!"

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par arriver au Temple du Pope hors d'haleine de jouer comme des gamins.

Les joues encore roses, Shun prit la tête pour aller saluer tous ceux qu'il connaissait et ils étaient nombreux. Pourtant, sa préférence restait à Titien. Non par un romantisme exacerbé, simplement parce qu'il était si doux avec lui…Doux et attentionné. Il n'avait rien contre rester simplement près de lui et le laisser raconter ses petits malheurs de la journée. Pour Shun c'était une découverte que quelqu'un puisse l'écouter pour de vrai.

Titien hurla d'horreur en voyant l'état de Shun et le traina presque de force aux bains.  
Il héla une de ses camarades pour s'occuper de la licorne et les deux prostitués nettoyèrent les deux bronze jusqu'à les récupérer propres comme des sous neuf.

Vêtus des courts peignoirs de soie blanches toujours à disposition des utilisateurs des lieux, Shun et Jabu s'installèrent avec leurs camarades de jeux devant une coupe de fruit pour discuter de leur journée et de leurs hommes.

Shun se redressa soudain.

"- Excusez-moi…"

Sans attendre, il quitta les coussins pour courir après Shion.

Jabu le regarda faire, un sourcil haussé.

"- Le pope est souvent là ?"

Titien hésita.

"- Tous les soirs…."

"- Il l'air encore moins en forme sans son casque qu'avec." Remarqua le bronze, une boule de crainte dans l'estomac.

Pourtant, le pope souriait à Shun et ce n'était pas un sourire triste ou fatigué, au contraire. Shion était visiblement très content de le voir…et le sourire de Shun en était l'exact reflet… Et il ne parlait pas de la légère rougeur des pommettes du jeune bronze, pas plus que de sa main posée sur le bras de Shion et qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher.

Jabu eut un soupir soudain rassuré.

Lui qui était si inquiet pour le pope pouvait se détendre.

Il comprenait l'intérêt de Shun pour le Harem…Surtout si Shion y venait tous les soirs…

"- Ils sont…proches ?"

"- Plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre." Constata Kleytus avec un soupir. "Et il serait bon que Shion se laisse aller. Shun lui fera du bien…" Le visage du quadragénaire se figea de colère soudain. "Et il serait bon que les ors passent ici aussi un de ces jours…"

Jabu hésita.

"- Les bronzes, les gardes et les argents s'inquiètent pour Shion vous savez."

Kleytus eut une moue dubitative.

"- Vraiment ? vous ne le montrez pas beaucoup."

Jabu baissa le nez.

"- mais…"

"- et ce n'est pas à nous qu'il faut le montrer…C'est à lui…"

Jabu se tut et observa Shun se dresser soudain sur la pointe des pieds et embrasser Shion sur la joue avec de fuir pour revenir vers lui.

***

Shion se roula en boule dans les bras d'un des courtisant du Harem.

Non loin, Kleytus le surveillait comme le lait sur le feu. Il était rare qu'il ait recours aux services de Michael.

Le prostitué aurait pu être le frère d'Aldébaran si ce n'étaient ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui arrivaient à la taille et ses immenses yeux bleus et doux comme ceux d'un chiot. Il était rare que Shion éprouve le besoin de se laisser aimer. Mais lorsque c'était le cas, il avait toujours recours à des amants de carrure plus impressionnante que la sienne.

Il se sentait à l'abri ainsi.

Le blond lui effleura l'épaule du bout des doigts, désolé de voir le pope aussi mal en point.  
Comme tous ses collègues, il avait une tendresse particulière pour le chef de la chevalerie d'Athéna.

Shion soupira, le corps apaisé à défaut de l'esprit.

Le baiser de Shun l'avait surprit.  
Et ravi.

Une seconde, il s'était prit à rêver que…mais il fallait être réaliste, ce n'étai pas possible. Shun était jeune et…

"- Ne commencez pas à faire comme ses frères, Grand pope. Shun est bien assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait." Gronda doucement Kleytus en venant se faufiler entre les bras de Shion.

Le pope l'y accueillit avec plaisir.

"- Je…ne veux pas me laisser aller à espérer et en souffrir après." Avoua Shion.

Kleytus et Michael s'entre regardèrent.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'auraient espérer que Shion avoue avoir une tendresse pour Shun.  
C'était inattendu mais….bon…

Il était bon de savoir que aussi meurtrit que soit le cœur du pope, il restait un espoir de guérison.

Satisfaits, les deux prostitués cajolèrent leur pope avec tendresse.

Ils étaient les seuls à savoir à quel point Shion était fragile.

Pour les autres, pour les ors surtout, il restait…intouchable…

Pour son plus grand malheur…

***


	5. Chapter 5

Harem

Chap 5

Mysti roula sur le ventre.

Derrière lui, un tout jeune courtisant d'une quinzaine d'années à peine prit de l'huile aromatisée à la menthe dans ses mains et se mit à masser longuement le chevalier d'argent.

Sur un lit de coussins, non loin, Jamian, Babel, Shiva, Jabu, Ban et Shun se soumettaient à la même torture sous les doigts d'autres locataires des lieux.

Les plus jeunes ne participaient jamais aux jeux sous la couette jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient envie et certains n'y participaient jamais. Ils restaient attaché au Harem mais se spécialisait dans la relaxation des muscles à défaut de celle de la chair.

Pour l'instant, c'était ce dont le groupe de conspirateurs avaient besoin.

On approchait de la fin février, il était plus que temps de régler les derniers détails de la petite fête qu'ils prévoyaient pour l'événement majeur des semaines à venir.

"- Vous êtes sur que c'est une bonne idée ?" S'inquiéta quand même Ban

Le chevalier de bronze du Lionet était plus que d'accord pour faire chier les chevaliers d'or, mais il ne voulait pas blesser le pope dans la foulée. Le pope avait toujours été gentil avec eux et lorsqu'il les convoquait, les chevaliers de bronze ne se sentaient pas aussi faible et méprisable que devant les chevaliers d'or.

"- Bien sur que c'est une bonne idée." Protesta Mysti, ses lèvres pleines ouvertes sur un sourire charmeur et satisfait.

Jabu lui donna une petite claque sur le mollet, seule partie de l'anatomie de son collègue qu'il pouvait atteindre de sa place.

"- Cesse de faire cette tête là, reptile ! Tu vas faire peur au chaton !"

Le chevalier d'argent du lézard lâcha un juron propre à faire rougit une bordée de putains du port mais simplement sourire ses collègues conspirateurs.

"- On va juste faire une fête pour l'anniversaire de notre pope, c'est tout." Rappela Shun, les yeux brillant d'anticipation.

Depuis trois mois à présent qu'il était au Sanctuaire, il s'était délicieusement épanoui.

Il se sentait plus lui-même que jamais et prenait un plaisir sans borne à travailler avec ses frères plutôt qu'a attendre le bon vouloir de Saori. Sans compter qu'il passait chaque soir des heures à discuter avec Shion.

Il n'avait jamais jusque là renouvelé le petit baiser qu'il lui avait donné près de deux mois auparavant mais après une longue discussion avec Kleytus, Marielle et les autres qui avait plus tenue l'interrogatoire musclé avait du reconnaître qu'il avait une vraie tendresse pour le pope. Sous leurs conseils, enfin, leurs menaces, il avait prit le temps de réfléchir, de voir les choses grandir et…bref. A présent, il devait reconnaître que sa tendresse pour Shion était un peu plus que cela.

Ho, il s'était bien gardé de la montrer à Shion jusque là. Kley et les autres avaient raison.  
Shion était rendu trop fragile par une vie trop longue pour risquer de la blesser par accident.

"- Ouai…juste une fête….où son convié les gardes, les bronzes et les argents…et à laquelle l'entrée est totalement interdite aux ors…" Grogna Jamian

"- Et c'est pour ca qu'elle aura lieu ici car c'est le seul endroit que les ors ne peuvent fouler sans autorisation des résidents à savoir nous."

"- Bonsoir Kley !" Salua Shun.

Le quadragénaire tapota la fesse d'Andromède au passage pour le saluer.

"- Messieurs…Alors vous vous êtes décidés ? Ca y est ?"

Mysti remercia l'adolescent qui s'occupait de lui avant de se redresser.

"- Oui. Tout sera prêt pour son anniversaire…Ne reste plus qu'a faire crisper les ors."

Shiva eut un sourire malsain.

"- Je propose d'envoyer un émissaire au conseil mensuel du pope et des ors et de demander la parole pour inviter le pope à notre petite sauterie, sans le prévenir du sujet bien sur, et en précisant bien que ce sont les gardes, les argents et les bronzes qui invitent…."

"- Et lorsque les Ors voudront s'incruster, parce qu'ils le feront, c'est certains, on pourra les envoyer se faire foutre avec un grand sourire." Se gargarisa Shun, plus mesquin que jamais.

Jabu gloussa.

"- Shun ! Arrête de faire ton DM, ca fait peur."

Le jeune homme tira la langue à ses collègues avant de soudain bondir sur ses pieds.

"- Je file. A plus tard !!"

Et sans attendre, il se faufila entre les tentures, les coussins et les couples enlacés.

Misty resta interdit une seconde.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

Kleytus se leva lui aussi.

"- Shion vient d'arriver probablement."

Les chevaliers restèrent silencieux. Shun était à ce point là proche du pope qu'il sentait ses allées et venues ? et ben…

Misty ne put rester sérieux très longtemps.

"- Et quand est ce que ces deux là convolent ?"

Le courtisan se fit extrêmement sérieux soudain.

"- S'il est réellement sur de lui…."

"- Shun n'est pas du genre à jouer des tendresses de quelqu'un et encore moins de Shion." Protesta un peu Babel, silencieux jusque là.

"- Non, mais il est jeune…"

Jabu leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Jeune ? Shun n'a jamais été jeune. Déjà quand il avait six ans il était plus mature que nous tous réunis. En même temps, il était bien obligé avec…" Il se tut soudain.

Certains secrets ne lui appartenaient pas.

"- Obligé avec ???" Insista Shiva.

Jabu débattit un long moment avec lui-même. Devait-il ou non avouer certaines choses ? Shun lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses.

Il finit par soupirer.

"- Shun….n'est pas….comment dire…"

"- Il n'est pas humain ! Je le savais !" Se moqua plaisamment Jamian.

Jabu lui lança un coussin en pleine figure.

"- Idiot ! Il est quoi alors ? Un labrador en plâtre ? Non, Shun…avait déjà accès a son ultime cosmos avant même de mettre les pieds sur l'île d'Andromède. Il en avait conscience et s'est toujours refusé à l'utiliser…."

Un lourd silence tomba sur le petit groupe. Pas une seconde les chevaliers ne pensèrent à remettre en question les paroles de Jabu.

Si c'était vrai, et ça devait l'être, Shun était en effet presque aussi mature que Shion…Et devait l'être depuis sa petite enfance…Sans cela, il serait mort depuis bien longtemps, emporté par sa propre puissance.

Kleytus parus satisfait.

"- Bien….Bien bien…."

Au moins, si les choses évoluaient entre le pope et le gamin, personne ne pourrait reprocher à Shion d'avoir abusé de la faiblesse du bronze pour s'imposer à lui !

***

Shion souriait.

Il le faisait souvent depuis quelques temps.  
Depuis que Shun passait plusieurs heures avec lui chaque jour en fait.

La solitude n'avait jamais été dans le caractère du pope et celle que lui imposait la défection des chevaliers d'or lui pesait de plus en plus.  
Avec l'arrivée de Shun, il se sentait aller mieux.

La preuve la plus éclatante en était l'état de ses avant bras. S'ils étaient encore couverts de cicatrices et de plaies en cours de cicatrisation, il ne portait plus en permanence de pansements. Il se n'était pas automutilé depuis presque un mois.

Shun n'en disait rien, mais il en était heureux.

Il ne se privait jamais de glisser ses mains sous les larges manches des robes du pope pour effleurer sa peau blessée, content de ne plus sentir les bandages.

"- Tu as l'air bien content de toi." Fit remarquer soudain le pope en s'asseyant sur les coussins de "son" alcôve, celle qu'il occupait toujours avec Kleytus, Marielle et les autres.

Shun, vetu simplement de l'eternel peignoir blanc et très court en soie du harem s'assit près de lui.

Avec tendresse, il l'aida à oter son casque et son masque puis ses robes.

"- Disons que je me sens mieux ici que je ne l'ai été à Tokyo."

Torse nu, Shion se laissa tomber à plat dos dans les coussins.

"- Tant mieux…Même si j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle."

Shun s'assit près du pope.

"- Mes frères ?"

"- Saori à téléphoné tout à l'heure. Ils te cherchent depuis trois mois. Elle a voulu savoir si je pouvais envoyer des bronzes à ta recherche." Il renifla avec mépris. "Il faut comprendre, tu es fragile, déboussolé et tellement incapable de te défendre…"

Une étincelle de colère brilla une seconde dans les yeux d'Andromède avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre son empire sur lui-même.

"- Incapable de me défendre…vraiment…" Déjà, une petit idée lui traversait l'esprit.

"- Toi, tu as une idée bizarre."

"- Je vous en parlerais plus tard. Qu'est ce que vous avez dit à Saori ?"

"- J'ai joué les surprit en lui expliquant que tu étais au Sanctuaire depuis trois moi et que tu avais rejoint les troupes régulières et que toi, au moins, tu faisais ton travail."

"- Elle n'a pas du apprécier."

"- Non, pas vraiment…"

"- Je suppose qu'ils vont venir me voir et tenter de me forcer à rentrer ?" Soupira Shun.

Il envisageait déjà d'aller demander l'asile politique à Bluegrad ou carrément chez Poséidon, en Atlantis.

"- Mes relations avec les ors ne seraient pas si limitées, j'irais presque demander à Kanon, la clé pour aller m'enfermer chez Posi." Grogna le jeune homme.

Shion gloussa.

"- Nous n'en sommes pas encore là et si Saori va venir, ce ne sera pas tout de suite. J'ai réussit à la convaincre que tout ce passait très bien pour toi ici et qu'au contraire, d'être là sans tes frères te faisait du bien et te permettait de grandir. Bien sur, elle m'a fait promettre de te surveiller comme un gamin de trois ans, ce que je lui ai assuré que je ferais mais que je n'aurais même pas l'idée de faire." S'amusa encore le pope.

Soulagé, Shun soupira lourdement.

"- Ils vont finir par avoir ma peau, vous savez…Ou alors, c'est moi qui aurais la leur. Mais ca ne pourra pas continuer comme ca encore très longtemps. C'est insupportable. Il faut que je puisse leur prouver que je suis non seulement un grand garçon, mais aussi, plus puissant qu'eux."

"- Pour cette dernière partie, tu n'auras aucun mal, n'est ce pas ?"

Andromède rougit sous le regard soudain pénétrant du pope.

"- Comment…"

"- Albior m'a envoyé une petite lettre juste après ton arrivée."

Un éclair de colère traversa les yeux du jeune bronze.

"- N'en veux pas à ton maitre, Shun. Il a fait ce qu'il devait. Dans sa lettre, il me demande de ne pas laisser tes frères t'approcher pour les protéger, eux. Il t'apprécie beaucoup…Je crois qu'il aimerait que tu prennes sa suite sur l'ile quand il prendra sa retraite.

Andromède rosit un peu.

"- je n'ai pas la fibre éducative."

"- Non, mais la fibre politique beaucoup plus." Sourit Shion.

Il se redressa et passa une main dans les cheveux de Shun. Le jeune homme les laissait pousser depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire et ca se voyait. Shion avait une théorie sur la longueur de poil des chevaliers. Une grande majorité d'entre eux les portaient longs, non parce qu'ils aimaient ca, mais parce que c'était plus simple d'entretient. Les cheveux des chevaliers poussaient toujours bien plus vite que la normale. Si Shun ne coupaient pas les siens, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux ans pour les avoir aussi longs que les siens… A croire que le cosmos, source de toute vie, excitait particulièrement les follicules pileux du crane…Heureusement qu'il n'y avait que ceux là qui semblaient prit d'une frénésie de pousse…

Machinalement, Shun ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement à se soumettre à la petite caresse.

"- Shion…"

"- Hmm ?"

"- Je pensais…Pour mes frères…Il faudrait…." Il rosit un peu plus.

"- Oui ?"

"- Il faudrait que je puisse leur démonter la gueule."

Shion éclata de rire.

"- Shun, voyons ! Ton langage !!!"

Andromède eut un petit sourire canaille.

"- Si je veux cesser d'être considéré comme un bébé, peut-être dois-je commencer à parler comme les docker du port ?"

Shion grogna.

"- Pitié, non ! C'est comme tu es que je t'apprécie !"

Shun sursauta tandis que le pope se figeait.

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ca comme ca !!! Quoique…

***

Shion taptapait des doigts sur le bras de son trône.

Comme une fois par mois, il avait réunis les chevaliers d'or pour un petit conseil rapide histoire d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du Sanctuaire.

Pourtant, sans doute pour la première fois depuis près de deux siècles, Shion n'en avait pas besoin.

Théoriquement, les chevaliers de bronze reportaient aux argents leurs activités et celles des gardes sous leur commandement puis les 24 argents faisaient leur rapports aux 12 ors, qui à leur tour remontait les informations au pope.  
Théoriquement, chaque chevalier d'argent avait sous ses ordres deux à trois bronzes et chaque or avait deux argents pour lui.

La chaine de commandement était claire, nette et sans bavure.  
En théorie…

Avec l'arrivée de Shun, Shion s'était un peu sortit de sa dépression et si sa solitude était encore très vive, il avait prit l'habitude de la tromper en suivant le jeune homme de temps en temps dans les niveaux inférieurs du Sanctuaire.  
A sa grande stupéfaction, les bronzes, les argents et même les gardes avaient été plus que content de le voir et s'étaient efforcés un maximum de l'intégrer.

Il était leur pope à eux et après les années passées sous la poigne de fer de Saga, ils étaient heureux de retrouver un pope gentil et affectueux.

Les chevaliers d'or, trop occupés à convoler, se faisaient donc allègrement court-circuiter dans leur travail directement par le pope.  
Si Shion n'en voulait pas trop à certains, il en gardait une méchante dent contre d'autre.

Camus s'échinait à rétablir les archives, Milo et DM avaient eut plusieurs missions assez sensibles, Aphrodite avait décidé de lancer ses roses à l'assaut de tout le pourtour du Sanctuaire depuis que Camus lui avait apprit ce qu'avait fait Albafica pour le protéger, deux siècles et demi plus tôt en fouillant dans les vieux vélins qu'il triait et remettait en état Aioros et Saga couraient après des apprentis potentiels…Bref… Certains avaient des excuses.

Pas tous…

Mais, même s'ils avaient des alibis, ca ne prenait pas non plus trente ans de descendre quelques étages et d'aller tailler le bout de gras avec "deux" subordonnés pour avoir un peu la température des lieux, même si vous travailliez quinze heures par jours ce qui n'était le cas d'aucun d'eux !

Bref.

"- Alors, j'attends ?"

Les chevaliers d'or s'entreregardèrent, un peu étonné du ton sec de leur pope.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, ils avaient progressivement remis Shion dans la catégorie "vieux papy impotent" comme il l'était dans leur enfance et s'étonnait toujours lorsqu'il haussait un peu le ton.

"- Heu…Vous attendez quoi ?" Osa demander Aioros, protégé par son statut de sauveur de bébé Athéna.

"- Que vous fassiez votre travail ?" Siffla le pope

Aioros rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules.

Agacé, Shion retira son masque, son casque et les posa sur la table devant lui.

Il se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts, sans voir les regards inquiets que les jeunes ors se lançaient.

Le pope avait l'air tellement fatigué !!!

Saga s'inquiéta particulièrement.

Il savait que le pope n'était pas en forme et sans doute par réaction de l'avoir assassiné lui-même, se sentait un peu responsable de lui, même s'il n'osait pas le montrer.

Mais lààà !!! Le teint du pope était plombé, ses yeux rouge et ornés de tels cernes qu'on aurait pu croire à ses cocards. Il avait visiblement maigrit drastiquement et…oui, ses mains tremblaient un peu.  
Et encore Saga aurait-il totalement paniqué s'il avait su que Shion allait bien mieux qu'avant.

Un peu inquiet aussi, Mu quitta sa place pour venir s'accroupir près de son maitre.

"- Vous allez bien ? Vous avez l'air malade…"

"- Ha parce que ca t'intéresse maintenant ?" Cracha Shion avec un regard meurtrier à son élève.

Mu en recula de deux pas, blessé.

Il allait vertement répondre mais un garde entra dans la salle.

"- Grand pope ? Un chevalier d'argent demande à vous voir."

Un peu étonné, Shion le fit entrer.

Immédiatement, les chevaliers d'ors plus ou moins vautrés dans leurs sièges se redressèrent.

Un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, pour une fois sans son armure sur le dos prouvant bien qu'il n'était pas la pour le travail, Misty salua le pope et oblitéra totalement les ors.

"- Grand pope…Je suis envoyé comme émissaire par mes camarades Argents, Bronzes et les gardes pour vous inviter à une petite fête que nous organisons au Harem, dans deux jours, à partir de vingt heure…J'espère que vous nous ferez l'amitié de venir."

Un peu surprit, Shion mit un instant à répondre.

"- Et bien…Ce sera avec plaisir…Dois-je venir avec quelque cho…"

Dohko eut un immense sourire et coupa la parole à son vieil ami.

"- Ouai ! Une fête! Ca c'est cool !! On y sera tous, hein les gars ?!"

Shura et Shaka hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme.

Plus circonspect quand au choix des mots de l'argent et ses manières, Camus ne dit rien et interdit du regard à Milo de dire quoique ce soit. Aphrodite imita son voisin le plus proche et attendit la suite. DM fit comme son amant et resta silencieux pendant que les autres chevaliers d'or se gargarisaient déjà.

Misty les laissa déblatérer un moment avant de renifler.

"- Je doute, chevaliers d'or, que vous veniez. Nous avons invité le pope." Et le ton sur le mot était ouvertement affectueux. "Pas vous." Insista encore le Lézard en les toisant comme s'ils étaient un ramassis de créatures particulièrement répugnantes et abjectes.

Un silence choqué se fit parmi les ors.

Comment ça ils n'étaient pas invités ? Comment ça ils ne pouvaient pas venir ? De toute façon, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autorisation pour venir s'ils en avaient envie ! Qu'est ce que c'était que ca encore ? Ils étaient la crème du Sanctuaire ! Les meilleurs guerriers d'Athéna et…

Shion secoua tristement la tête.

A part quelques uns qui prenaient la rebuffade pour ce qu'elle était et qui visiblement en cherchaient la cause, la plus part des chevaliers d'or se contentaient de se scandaliser.

Mais quand ces dignes chevaliers étaient ils devenus des sales gamins mal élevés et gâtés-pourris au point de faire des caprices ?

Sans doute était-ce de sa faute…Il leur avait trop laissé la bride sur le cou depuis cinq ans. Dans son désir de les laisser vivre, il ne leur avait jamais rien dit de leurs manières mais à présent….Pourtant, il avait fait la même chose avec les argents, les bronzes et les gardes…Et ils n'étaient pas devenus des sales petits monstres imbus d'eux même et….Mais ils n'étaient pas des chevaliers d'or justement…Ils n''étaient pas à la tête de l'ordre et vu par leurs inférieurs comme des dieux vivants ou presque…

Shion se renfrogna.

Il était dommage que les chevaliers d'or soient trop grands pour une fessée cul nu, ca leur aurait fait les pieds et le plus grand bien !

Immobile et intérieurement très content, Misty ne se privait pas pour engranger le moindre détail des réactions des chevaliers d'or et du pope.

A sa grande satisfaction Aphrodite semblait certes choqué, mais plus gêné qu'en colère. Qu'avait-il fait pour être ainsi renvoyé dans sa chambre avec ses frères ?

Quand au pope, il était temps qu'il réalise à quel point les ors se comportaient mal.

Plus que tout, il voyait dans le visage fermé de Shion le signe qu'il commençait à aller mieux.

***

Kleytus était content.  
Vraiment content.

La fête battait son plein même si le principal invité n'était pas encore arrivé.

Il était encore tôt de toute façon et les cuisines l'avaient prévenue que le diner aurait un peu de retard.

Plus que la fête elle-même, c'était le nombre d'invités présents qui le ravisait.

Tous ce que le Sanctuaire comptait comme gardes, argent et bronze et qui n'étaient pas de garde étaient là.

Tous savaient exactement pourquoi ils étaient invités.

Ils étaient là pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur pope et lui montrer qu'eux, au moins, étaient heureux et fier qu'il soit à leur tête. Rien de moins, rien de plus.

Tous avaient gardés le silence pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille de Shion ou des chevaliers d'or.

Kleytus était heureux.

Plus que tout ce qu'il aurait put dire à son pope, c'était la présence de tous ces jeunes gens qui assurerait Shion qu'il n'était pas seul et que, même si Mu le traitait comme un cafard, eux étaient là et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui.

Le courtisan se savait amer et mesquin envers le petit agneau. Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Il savait que nombre de membres du Sanctuaire tueraient pour avoir un semblant de famille et lui, qui avait la chance d'avoir un père adoptif, le traitait comme une merde…  
C'était scandaleux et inique.

Aussi, pour les 276 ans du Pope, ils avaient prévu les choses en grand.

Tous les courtisans avaient revêtus leurs plus beau habits, les murs du harem avaient été tendu de soie bordeaux et bleu azur puisque c'étaient les deux couleurs préférées du pope, des monceaux de canapés, amuses bouche et vins fruités et liquoreux attendaient sur les tables que l'invité principal arrive, les quelques catins qui savaient reconnaître le manche d'un guitare de sa caisse jouaient des air simples mais enlevés sur lesquels même les femmes chevaliers dansaient au bras de leurs collègues masculins ou simplement de qui voulait bien les inviter.

Un jeune courtisant d'une vingtaine d'année vint soudain trouver Kleytus, l'inquiétude visible sur le visage.

"- Kley !!! Y a un chevalier d'or à la porte !"

Le courtisan fronça les sourcils.

Il avait bien fait signifier que les chevaliers d'or étaient à présent persona non grata au Harem jusqu'à plus ample informé.

"- Je m'en occupe."

Surtout que tous les ors étaient en couples à part la Balance. Qu'est ce que celui là pouvait bien foutre là !!!

Un peu surpris, il salua quand même le chevalier.

"- Chevalier du Verseau…."

Camus eut un petit hochement de tête un peu sec.

"- L'accès du Harem…" Commença Kleytus, un peu soulagé quand même. Camus n'était pas connu pour avoir des réactions irréfléchies.

"- Je ne suis pas là pour avoir accès aux lieux." Sourit soudain le verseau avant de tendre une feuille au courtisan qui la lut.

"- Où est ce que vous avez trouvé ca ?"

"- Je passe la moitié de mon temps dans les archives. J'ai trouvé ca ce matin…J'ai pensé…Que cela pourrait intéresser certaines personnes venant ici."

Kleytus fronça les sourcils. Ca sonnait comme une offrande de paix mais….Le verseau n'était pas consommateur. Alors pourquoi voudrait-il monnayer son entrée dans les murs ? Ca n'avait pas de sens.

"- Merci…Mais ca ne changera rien pour vous."

"- Ce n'est pas le but."

"- Et quel est-il ?"

"- Des informations ?"

Le courtisan fixa durement le chevalier d'or.

"- Retrouvez-moi ici demain après midi…"

Camus hocha encore la tête puis fit demi-tour.

Visiblement, le malaise qui croissait de plus en plus entre les chevaliers d'or et le reste du Sanctuaire avait, sinon sa cause, au moins une explication dans les nids de coussins du Harem. Et Camus voulait comprendre ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal…

Kleytus referma la porte avant de trotter vers un groupe de femmes chevalier qui avalaient comme elles le pouvaient un verre de champagne avec une paille.

"- Mesdames ? Bonne nouvelle ! Une loi datant de l'an 986 permet à tous de laisser, je cite, "toute marque de servage envers la déesse à la porte des quartiers de plaisir"."

"- Ce qui signifie ?" S'intéressa immédiatement Sheena, en espérant très fort qu'elle avait bien comprit.

"- Qu'entre les murs du harem, vous pouvez laisser tomber le masque !" Leur confirma Kleytus.

A peine avait-il dit cela que toutes les filles les jetaient en tas contre un mur avant de lui sauter au cou.

Le quadragénaire ne pu s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait peut-être quarante cinq ans, mais il n'avait jamais dit non aux belles jeunes femmes, pas plus qu'aux garçons. Alors se retrouver avec une demi-douzaine de délicieuses donzelles aux courbes harmonieuses…

"- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faudra remercier, c'est le Verseau…" Finit-il par expliquer.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il veut lui ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement un bronze.

"- Je crois que lui, au moins, commence à se poser des questions."

"- Il serait bien temps !" Renifla Astérion avec irritation.

***

Shion passait sa brosse dans ses cheveux sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus le moindre nœud et que ses cheveux crissaient sous ses doigts d'électricité statique mais il continuait encore et encore en un geste machinal et hypnotique.

Shun soupira.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se faufilait dans les appartements du pope. En général, c'était pour une partie d'échec au calme et sans les distractions sensuelles du Harem.

Shun rosit légèrement.

Lui qui était totalement innocent encore quelques semaines plus tôt avait rattrapé son retard avec un enthousiasme et une faim dévorante qui semblaient ravir ses amants et les deux ou trois filles qu'il avait choisit "pour essayer" comme l'en avait convaincu Shion.

Même s'il avait été capable de fonctionner avec elles, l'expérience le laissait dubitatif. Avec ces dames, ce n'était guère plus que de la gymnastique et le soulagement n'avait rien de réellement agréable.

Bref, il préférait les garçons et ca lui allait très bien comme ca !

Et mieux encore, son béguin pour un certain canard blond lui était passé, le laissant libre de ses tendresses.  
Ou presque.

Mais ca…c'était encore une autre histoire.

"- Shion ?"

Le pope sursauta.

Un peu confus, il élan d'espoir lui emplit une seconde le cœur. La voix était jeune, peut-être que Mu…

Il se retourna.

S'il était heureux de voir Shun, il était déçut de ne pas voir son agneau.

Andromède vint prendre la brosse des mains du pope. Il brossa la longue chevelure quelques instant puis l'attacha avec un ruban argenté en queue de cheval haute.

"- Voila ! Ca te rajeunit comme ca !"

"- Je ne suis pas si vieux !"

"- Non, mais comme ca, tu fais capable des pires bêtises qui soient !"

Le pope gloussa une seconde.

"- Nous y allons ? Tout le monde doit nous attendre." Promis Shun.

Shion lui lança un regard surprit.

Les attendre ? Pourquoi les attendre ? Ce n'était qu'une fête où tout le monde était convié, pas comme s'ils étaient réellement attendu !

"- Pourquoi nous attendre ?"

"- Le diner ! Il est déjà tard…"

"- Ha…"

Oui, évidement, qui était le pope d'Athéna pour lutter contre de la nourriture !

***

Une chaine de métal se faufila entre les coussins et les tentures jusqu'à trouver sa proie.

Lentement, elle se hissa derrière lui puis lui tapota l'épaule.  
Kleytus se retourna pour se trouver face à la pointe triangulaire de la chaine d'Andromède qui le "regardait" intensément.

"- Ha ! Ils arrivent !!!"

Il attrapa la pointe de la chaine entre deux doigts et la secoua légèrement.

Docile, la chaine renvoya la trépidation jusqu'à Shun, le prévenant que son arrivée avec le pope était connue.

La chaine se rétracta aussitôt.

Comme les abeilles prisent de frénésie, les courtisans éteignirent les lumières, couvrirent les bougies puis se cachèrent avec les invités derrière les tentures, sous les coussins et derrières les canapés.

Kleytus déploya une dernière banderole avec l'aide du chevalier de la flèche qui la poinçonnât rapidement au mur grâce à ses talents uniques.

"- Et maintenant, tout le monde, silence. Et à dix !"

Dans les couloirs, Shion réprimait avec difficulté son hilarité.

Shun semblait de plus en plus épanouit de vivre au Sanctuaire.  
Le jeune homme agacé et en colère avait fait rapidement la place à un jeune chevalier qui peinait légèrement à trouver sa place puis à un adulte bourré d'énergie, de gentillesse et d'idées parfois farfelues, parfois très intéressantes.

Pour l'instant, c'était les farfelues qui gagnaient.

"- Mais si grand pope! Une piscine ! Grande ! Sur la terrasse du Harem. Avec un toboggan !!! Et des vagues !"

"- Des vagues ?"

"- Oui ! Une piscine à vagues, c'est bien les piscines à vagues…"

"- Parce que ca existe ? Dans mon jeune temps…"

"- Ne vous faites pas plus momie que vous n'êtes !" Gronda Shun en repassant au vouvoiement. "Vous êtes à peine plus vieux que moi physiquement. Pour le reste…."

Shion secoua la tête, amusé.

Il poussa la porte du Harem.

"- Je ne sais pas si Athéna voudrait payer pour…"

Il se figea.

Le Harem était silencieux comme jamais, sombre, pas un son, pas une odeur, comme s'il était seul et…

"- Shun ???"

Il étrécit les yeux pour tenter de percer l'obscurité.

"- Shun ???"

Une pluie de confettis tomba sous sur le pope.

Par reflexe, il roula à l'abri pour se retrouver en position de combat, un cristal net au bout des doigts.

"- SURPRISE !!!!!"

Un peu hébété, Shion fixa le troupeau de chevaliers et de gardes ainsi que l'énorme gâteau crémeux sur lequel des dizaines de bougies allumées emplissaient la pièce de sa seule lumière.

Près de Kleytus, un sourire aux lèvres, Shun fit un signe à tout le monde.

"- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE …." Commencèrent-ils tous à chanter.

Une des mains de Shion monta à sa bouche tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

Secoué de sanglots, il laissa chaque chevalier et gardes, chaque argent et bronze, chaque fille de harem et catin le serrer dans leur bras, l'embrasser sur la joue et le remercier d'être leur pope…leur papa un peu, à tous.

Shun finit par prendre Shion par la main et le faire asseoir à la grande table dressée derrière des tentures, devant le gros gâteau.

"- Allez ! Souffle ! Qu'on puisse te donner tes cadeaux !"

Affreusement gêné et heureux comme un gosse, Shion jeta un regard noir qui manquait d'intensité à Andromède.

"- Vous voulez me faire mourir de diabète hein, avec cette sucrerie.

"- Une fois par an, ca peut pas vous faire de mal, Grand Pope !" Sourit Shiva, un paquet à la main, visiblement très excité à l'idée de pouvoir donner son cadeau.

Shion balaya les autres participants à la fête des yeux.  
Tous attendaient avec fébrilité leur tour pour les cadeaux.

Se sentant soudain d'humeur frimeuse, Shion éteignit toutes les bougies d'un coup d'un petit Stardust Revolution tellement bien calibré qu'il ne dérangea même pas la fraise tout en haut de la pièce montée.

"- Frimeur !!!" Se moqua Marielle, contente de voir son pope aussi enthousiaste.

Shion lui dédié le sourire le plus plein de dents qu'elle lui avait jamais vu.

Shun gloussa, content de lui.

"- Ca a l'air d'aller…" Soupira Kleytus. "Camus est passé tout à l'heure."

"- Ho ?"

"- Je crois qu'il se pose des questions."

"- Il est temps !"

"- Au moins, UN réagit."

"- Et Mu ?"

"- Il n'est même pas passé lui souhaiter son anniversaire…"

Une brève étincelle de cosmos vite étouffé enflamma le jeune bronze.

Kleytus avala sa salive.

"- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en colère."

Shun jeta distraitement dans la plus proche cheminée le coussin que sa légère expression d'agacement avait a moitié calciné sous ses fesses.

"- Ca commence à faire beaucoup….J'irais voir l'agneau demain." Grinça Andromède.

Cette fois, il allait montrer pourquoi il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à exprimer tout son cosmos.

Pour un peu, Kleytus aurait presque pu plaindre Mu.

Presque…

Mais pour l'instant, c'était la fête de Shion.

"- Il va finir noyé sous les barrettes, les stylos et les chemises…" Fit remarquer Marielle.

"- Je crois qu'il s'en fiche. Il est juste content qu'on ai pensé à lui." Sourit Misty. "Ha ! C'est à moi !!"

Le chevalier d'argent alla présenter son cadeau au pope qui l'ouvrit et le remercia, les joues roses, pour le pantalon en cuir blanc, taille basse, avec une chemise en soie de même couleur, que le jeune homme venait de lui offrir.

A défaut de tout le reste, ca lui refaisait sa garde robe !


	6. Chapter 6

Harem

Avant dernier chapitre. Si tout va bien, demain soir, c'est finit !

chap 6

Shion dormait profondément.

Il était rare qu'il dorme aussi bien mais la soirée, puis la nuit, avait été particulièrement éprouvante et…relaxante aussi.

Dans son nid de coussin, un bronze dans les bras et les cuisses de Shun sous sa tête, le grand pope rattrapait un minimum les jours de sommeil en retard qu'il avait.

Kleytus apporta un verre de lait chaud et sucré à Shun.

Le jeune homme cessa de caresser les cheveux du pope pour le prendre.

"- Merci…Tout le monde est partit ?"

Le prostitué secoua la tête.

"- Non, au contraire !"

La matinée était déjà bien entamée mais l'activité du Sanctuaire n'avait rien de fébrile.

La fête en elle-même s'était achevée vers les quatre heures du matin pour se continuer en orgie à tout casser. Tout le monde avait sauté sur tout le monde dans la plus grande allégresse sans la moindre distinction de rang, de puissance ou de sexe.

Non loin, Misty repoussa un peu Babel et Sheena qui dormaient contre lui pour s'étirer.

Nu comme tout le monde, il rampa aux milieux des corps alanguis et endormis.

Il effleura les lèvres de Shun des siennes.

"- Bonjour, Shun."

"- Bonjour….Bien dormit ?"

Le jeune argent s'étira encore, amusé de voir Shun se rincer l'œil sans le moindre complexe.

"- Excellemment !

Shion grommela un peu dans son sommeil. Les deux hommes pouffèrent puis baissèrent le ton. Ils ne voulaient pas réveiller leur pope.

"- Je crois que nous avons assez bien réussit notre coup." Sourit Andromède, satisfait au plus haut point.

Jabu se traina près du petit groupe.

Misty l'attrapa au passage et l'assit dans son giron pour le cajoler comme une peluche pendant qu'ils discutaient.

Amusé, le Licorne se laissa faire. Il y avait plus désagréable que les cuisses du chevalier d'argent sous ses fesses après tout. Et même si ses gouts premiers ne le portaient pas forcément sur les garçons, il n'aurait rien contre se satisfaire de la roideur matinale qu'il sentait contre sa peau.

"- Et bien…Nous avons rassuré Shion sur notre affection pour lui, il a eut le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie, il est bien partit pour faire une nuit de douze heures et nous avons irrités les chevaliers d'or. Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'en effet, c'était une bonne soirée." Rit Shun avec un sourire carnassier que n'aurait pas renié un loup affamé lâché dans une boucherie bio.

Kleytus apporté du lait et du thé aux deux autres chevaliers avant de s'installer près de Shion qui dormait encore du sommeil du juste, le Lynx dans les bras.

"- Vous vous rendez bien compte que la situation risque de dégénérer, n'est ce pas ?" S'inquiéta, sans doute un peu tard, le chef du harem. "Les chevaliers d'or ne sont pas connus pour leur capacité à pardonner…"

"- Pas plus qu'à prendre un peu de recul." Ironisa Shun.

Kleytus lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer.

"- Ils sont très capables de vous faire la vie impossible."

"- Et bien ils trouveront à qui parler." Grondèrent Misty et Jabu en chœur, les sourcils froncés.

Flute à la fin!

Ils étaient peut-être de simples et misérables chevaliers d'argent et de bronze, mais ils n'étaient pas des vers de vase qu'on n'écrase pas plus que des esclaves corvéables à merci ! D'après leurs propres recherches, il n'y avait plus d'esclaves au Sanctuaire depuis la fin du septième siècle, depuis qu'un esclave avait revêtu une armure d'or. Le pope de l'époque avait argué que la grandeur pouvait s'épanouir partout et qu'il était indigne de la déesse de laisser des chevaliers potentiels dans les chaines à cause d'un hasard de naissance ou de destin.

Shun secoua doucement la tête.

Les chevaliers d'or n'étaient pas son problème, mais celui de Shion. Il espérait juste que le pope se sentait à présent assez stable pour reprendre en mains ces sales gamins mal embouchés, quitte à leur balancer quelques calottes ou quelques fessées.

Ca ne pourrait pas leur faire de mal.

Par contre, pour Mu, et bien qu'il soit un chevalier d'or, Shun se réservait le droit d'aller lui exprimer son déplaisir lui-même.

Le gentil chevalier d'Andromède était remonté contre le gentil mouton.  
Et tout gentil qu'il soit, il avait une laine à faire chauffer et…

Shion s'étira lentement dans son nid de coussins.

Un peu hébété, aussi bien par la quantité d'alcool ingéré la veille, son temps de sommeil que les galipettes partagées avec un nombre certains de ses chevaliers, le pope se redressa lentement.

Contre son torse, le Chevalier de Bronze du Lynx grommela un peu, se retourna vers Marielle et se rendormit aussi sec contre la douce et opulente poitrine de la jeune femme endormie.

"- Heu…bonjour…"

Un peu surpris de voir autant de monde encore présent et les joues roses des débordements physiques de la veille, le pauvre pope se sentait bien mal à l'aise.

Il était un garçon pudique dans l'absolu après tout…Et le voila qui s'était offert (à) la concupiscence de ses hommes avec un enthousiasme d'adolescent hormonal…

"- Bien reposé ?" Sourit Shun en lui tendant un peignoir avant d'en enfiler un lui-même.

Le pope hocha lentement la tête.

C'était étrange cette sensation d'apaisement qui reposaient sur le Harem.

Comme si tout le monde était…Bien…tout simplement bien…heureux d'être là, heureux de sa place, heureux d'être avec les autres….

Shun tendit la main au pope.

"- Tu viens ?"

Sans réfléchir, Shion prit la main offerte. Il était normal qu'il salue tous ses hommes…

***

Le Chevalier de Bronze du Phénix n'était pas content.

Mais alors, pas content du tout.

Il venait tout juste de rentrer d'un de ces tours du monde qu'il affectionnait tant et au cours desquels il collectionnait les conquêtes.

Dans ses valises, il avait une peluche pour son petit frère. Il était sur que Shun allait l'apprécier ! Elle était toute douce, toute mignonne, idéale pour un gamin comme lui.  
Mais voila.

Alors qu'il avait bien recommandé à ses frères et Athéna de surveiller son petit frère, voila qu'il apprenait que Shun avait fugué de la maison. Et pire ! Bien qu'ils sachent tous où ils étaient, ni Saori ni ses frères n'avaient fait la moindre tentative pour récupérer l'adolescent impudent.

Depuis quand Shun osait-il contrarier son frère et ne pas obéir à ses ordre ? Il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait rester avec Saori et ses frères pourtant. Il lui avait interdit de sortir le soir également. Comment ce gamin pouvait-il se montrer aussi stupide et méprisant pour les ordres de son grand frère ?

Shiryu avait tenté de lui faire remarquer que Shun était aussi majeur que lui et qu'il n'était, après tout, qu'au Sanctuaire, mais les remarques du Dragon n'avaient qu'exacerbées l'irritation du Phénix.

La question n'était pas de savoir où Shun avait été.  
La question était qu'il n'avait pas obéit.

Quand il lui mettrait la main dessus….

Shun aurait intérêt à ramper un long moment pour qu'il lui pardonne. Mais une fois qu'il l'aurait puni comme il se devait, son petit frère n'aurait plus jamais l'idée idiote de le défier ainsi. Il était son grand frère. Il savait ce dont son petit frère avait besoin, et bien mieux que lui !

Pour l'instant, néanmoins, il consentait à attendre à la Mansion Kido que Saori fasse affréter le jet pour aller récupérer Shun au Sanctuaire.

La jeune femme avait longuement hésité mais devant la colère du Phénix, elle n'avait pu d'accepter. Elle était leur déesse, nom de nom. Elle avait tous les droits sur eux et si elle ordonnait à Shun de revenir à Tokyo, il ne pouvait qu'obéir.

Et si Saori était toujours profondément vexée du départ d'Andromède, elle était assez revancharde pour ne pas lui avait encore pardonné et n'avoir aucune envie de le revoir chez elle avant qu'il n'ai demandé longuement pardon de ses paroles.

Non mais !

Mais avec Ikki pour lui faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête, ce serait juste une formalité.

Ils connaissaient tous le caractère de Shun. Andromède ne pouvait rien refuser à son grand frère et il ne serait que trop angoissé de le voir en colère contre lui pour ne pas se plier à tous ses désidératas pour obtenir son pardon.  
C'était évident !

Satisfaits, Saori comme Ikki anticipaient déjà leur prochaine rencontre avec le jeune bronze mal élevé.

Ca lui ferait du bien d'être un peu punis pour son outrecuidance.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à oublier sa place.

Pour Athéna, il était juste un bronze. Certes, il faisait partie des cinq qui lui avait nombre de fois sauvé la vie, mais il n'était guère plus qu'une lavette que seule la présence de son grand frère avait maintenu en vie dans l'équipe de Seiya.

Pour Ikki, Shun n'était que son petit frère sans cervelle et fragile a qui il fallait tenir la main pour traverser la rue. Il était de son devoir de s'occuper de lui et de prendre sa vie en main pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. D'ailleurs, au cours de ses pérégrinations, il avait rencontré une gentille fille qui serait parfaite pour son frère. Elle était douce mais avec assez de poigne pour le tenir en laisse et lui éviter de faire encore des bêtises. Elle serait également une bonne mère. Ce serait parfait pour Shun. Halala….C'était tellement pénible d'avoir à s'occuper d'un frère comme le sien….Si seulement il pouvait grandir un peu.

***

L'après midi était déjà bien entamée lorsque Mu vit passer devant sa maison une légion de chevalier de bronze, d'argent et de gardes.

Un peu désabusé, il grinça des dents.  
Ainsi, la petite fête organisée au Harem venait tout juste de s'arrêter ? Et bien ! Voila une belle nouveauté que de ce vautrer ainsi dans…Dans….enfin…se vautrer ainsi pendant presque une journée complète.

Comme tous les autres ors, le Bélier était un peu remonté contre les autres membres du Sanctuaire.

Il se sentait dans la peau d'un gosse de cinq ans que son père a envoyé au lit sans manger.  
Et il en voulait à Shion pour ca.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas intervenu ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit lorsque Misty les avait envoyés à la niche comme des malpropres ? C'était pas juste.  
Eux aussi avaient le droit de se détendre après tout, non ?

Shion pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait tout le temps, passait ses journées à ne rien faire alors qu'eux…eux…

Oui, bon, pour être honnête, depuis leur retour à la vie, ils ne faisaient pas grand-chose. Lui pas plus que ses frères.

Comme la plus part d'entre eux, il se contentait de se laisser vivre et de s'amuser sous les draps avec Shaka dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
Et plus flute ! Il avait bien le droit de vivre non ! Et ce n'était certainement pas Shion qui allait l'en empêcher…Même si, jusque là, Shion ne lui avait rien dit.

Une petite moue aux lèvres, Mu releva le nez de son travail de réparation lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.  
En parlant de grand mouton, c'était probablement encore Shion qui venait l'ennuyer pour un diner ensemble ou il ne savait quoi encore.  
Allait-il finir par le laisser grandir ?

"- Entre" Cria-t-il vers la porte.

On se contenta de frapper à nouveau.

"- Pfff, pénible celui là !!!"

Agacé, Mu quitta son siège de travail pour aller ouvrir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux enco….Ho ! Shun, bonjour…"

"- Bonjour !" Salua Shun avec un immense sourire avant d'écraser son poing sur le visage de l'agneau et l'envoyer voler à travers la pièce.

Le pauvre bélier se crasha sans grâce sur le marbre avant de tomber en tas sur le sol, a moitié sonné.

Shun entra dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui, puis s'accroupit devant Mu qui tentait de reprendre ses esprits, son équilibre et un minimum de cohérence mentale.

"- Sh…Shun ? Mais que…"

"- Shhhhh…Tais toi veux tu." Siffla encore Andromède sans se départir de son sourire mais en écrasant le visage du mouton sur le sol.

Des larmes de douleurs commencèrent à apparaitre aux coins des yeux de Mu. Il n'avait jamais été bien vaillant face à la douleur et si dans un combat, il y était préparé, là, il était complètement prit au dépourvut, sans armure, rien.

"- Shun, qu'est ce que fais !" Parvint-il à bafouiller.

Shun se redressa.

Il le laissa se mettre à quatre pattes puis décocha un coup de pied dans les cotes de l'agneau qui l'envoya une fois de plus taper dans le mur.

Le coup avait renvoyé un "crac" des plus agréables à entendre lorsque le pied était entré en contact avec la cage thoracique de Mu.

Avec un détachement presque clinique, Shun estima que le Bélier était suffisamment amoché pour qu'ils puissent discuter entre individus civilisés sans que Mu ne tente de le mettre dehors à la première contrariété.

Avec une douceur qui contrastait fébrilement avec la violence dont il venait de faire preuve, Shun souleva Mu de terre avec précaution et le porta jusqu'au canapé où il l'assit.

Il le laissa là le temps d'aller chercher de quoi le soigner puis, pendant qu'il désinfectait ses plaies et lui bandait le torse après avoir remis en place les deux côtes fracturées, commença à lui expliquer la raison de son déplaisir.

Une lueur d'épouvante dans les yeux, Mu ne pouvait même pas bouger.  
Qu'est ce qui arrivait à ce gamin ? Lui qui ne bronchait jamais, qui était si doux, qui répugnait tellement à utiliser toute violence ? Ce n'était pas normal ! Il devait être possédé ou…ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir agressé comme ca, juste pour le plaisir de le rafistoler après !

Tranquille comme s'il brodait une fleur sur une culotte en coton, Shun finit de panser le chevalier d'or.

"- Bien…Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, discutons…Qu'as-tu prévu pour l'anniversaire de Shion ?"

"- L'anniversaire Shion ? Pourquoi est ce que je…"

Les paroles du petit mouton moururent sur ses lèvres.  
Déesse !! C'était la veille au soir ! Et il avait complètement oublié !!

"- Ha ! Je vois que tu commences à comprendre où je veux en venir…Nous, nous lui avons organisé une jolie petite fête… Sans doute bien moins sympathique que celle que tu as organisé pour ton anniversaire et celui de Kiki où tu n'as pas cru bon de convier ton père adoptif, mais ce n'était pas grave, n'est ce pas ?"

Shun retint un petit sourire en coin.

C'était amusant de voir Mu pâlir de plus en plus et ses yeux s'agrandir de compréhension.  
Très drôle même…

Drôle et pathétique.

"- Pourquoi Mu ? Ca fait des mois que tu n'es pas allé le voir…Depuis trois mois que je suis au Sanctuaire, je vis plus ou moins au Palais du pope et pas une fois je ne t'ai vu t'y rendre pour autre chose qu'un ordre ? Qu'est ce que Shion t'as fait ? Il t'aime tu sais…Et tu…VOUS êtes en train de le tuer à petit feu…"

Sans voix, Mu resta immobile, la bouche ouverte.

Qu'est ce que Shun racontait ?  
Comment ça ils étaient en train de le tuer ? Ils ne tuaient personne et certainement pas Shion ! Oui, bon, il l'avait peut-être un peu négligé, mais quand même ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal !

Et puis, Shion était vieux, il pouvait bien patienter quelques mois qu'il ai finit sa lune de miel avec Shaka après tout, non ?

Le bélier fronça les sourcils, un peu en colère.

"- Et c'est pour CA que tu viens de me cogner comme un sourd ?

Shun leva le poing sans se départir de son sourire  
Mu rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules;  
Shun pouvait être effrayant quand il voulait !

Surtout lorsque son cosmos colérique réprimé faisait des petites étincelles qui brulaient tout ce qu'elles touchaient comme c'était le cas actuellement.

"- Alors ? Qu'est ce que ce que Shion t'a fait ?

Mu fit la moue.

Shion ne lui avait rien fait…Rien à part être lui-même.

C'est-à-dire affectueux, tendre, prévenant, compréhensif, doux et à l'écoute…Et ca mettait l'agneau en rage.

Pourquoi, il ne le comprenait pas vraiment lui-même. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre.  
Il se fichait de voir les autres demander conseil au pope comme ils l'avaient tous fait pendant leur séjour d'un an dans son temple.

Il s'en fichait d'avoir surprit Saga pleurer dans les robes de son maitre pour lui demander pardon.

Son maitre était à tout le monde. Pas qu'à lui.

Il n'avait pas à être jaloux comme un pou de voir quelqu'un d'autre lui adresser la parole…

Et lorsque Shion s'intéressait à lui…Et bien…il ne pouvait pas taire sa jalousie.

Il lui en voulait.  
Comme un petit garçon dont la maman vient de se remarier et qui voit d'un mauvais œil passer du temps avec sa maman adorée.

Aussi préférait-il éviter de venir le voir.  
Ce n'était même pas conscient en plus !  
Simplement…Il était trop possessif pour leur bien à tous les deux.  
Et ca les rendaient tous les deux malheureux.

Shun secoua la tête avec consternation. Et c'était lui qu'on traitait comme un gosse sans cervelle ? C'était du grand n'importe quoi….

"- Très bien…Et a ton avis, pourquoi les autres ne viennent pas le voir ?"

Mu haussa les épaules.

Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches de Shion que lui, ils avaient tous eut leurs propres maitres et…Bah…Bon, d'accord, il avait un peu menacé ses frères de ne pas ennuyer le pope avec leurs problèmes insignifiant…Pour la sortie au parc d'attraction où ils l'avaient laissés tomber comme une vieille chaussette après lui avoir fait miroité une journée avec eux ? Ha non, ca désolé, ce n'était pas sa faute..  
Quand même.

Il n'était pas responsable de TOUT au Sanctuaire !

Shun en resta les bras ballant

Une minute, il fut partagé entre la colère et le désespoir le plus complet.

"- Je crois que je vais aller discuter avec Dohko…."

Mu eut une grimace.

"- Tu crois qu'il t'écoutera ?"

Shun eut un sourire carnassier des plus convaincants.

Le bélier avala péniblement sa salive.

Déesse mais qu'est ce que le jeune Andromède était devenu ?

***

Shion haussait un sourcil.

A mesure que les chevaliers d'or étaient venu se plaindre les uns après les autres (enfin pas tous, Aphrodite, Camus, DM et Milo dorlotaient leurs blessures sans rien dire), le pope s'était un peu plus tassé dans son siège.

Il comprenait…

Il comprenait la colère de ses hommes.  
Et il comprenait aussi le geste de Shun.

Digne, silencieux, toisant les chevaliers d'or avec une froideur qui faisait frémir ses ainés, Andromède attendait.

Pour Jabu et les autres qui le connaissaient bien, sa position ne pouvait être considérée que comme protectrice.

A trois pas devant le trône de Shion, un peu sur sa droite (le pope était gaucher), fier, il ne bronchait pas d'un centimètre sous les récriminations des chevaliers d'or.

Et, pour ceux qui le connaissaient vraiment très bien, sa colère et son agacement ne faisaient que croitre de seconde en seconde.

Jabu secoua la tête, vaguement dégouté par les manières de gamins geignards des chevaliers d'or. Comme si tout leur était du, comme s'ils n'avaient de comptes à rendre à personne…

"- Messieurs…" Finit par soupirer Shion. "Je ne crois pas que la question soit de savoir quelle punition Shun devrait subir. Si vous n'avez pas été fichus de vous défendre contre un bronze, c'est plutôt inquiétant !" Fit remarquer le pope tout à trac.

Le silence se fit parmi les chevaliers d'or.

Choqués, ils restèrent à fixer Shun avec un mélange de consternation, d'outrage et de honte.

En même temps, Shion n'avait pas tord ! Ils s'étaient tous fait "démonter la gueule" comme le garde à l'entrée du temple le leur avait fait remarquer avec un rien de joie féroce en riant.

Mais ce n'était pas leur faute ! Ils s'étaient fait surprendre et Shun était diablement puissant quand il était en colère…Colère qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris d'ailleurs.  
Pourquoi ce gamin leur en voulait il ? Ils n'avaient fait de mal ! Ils étaient simplement revenus à leurs vieilles habitudes…sans pope…

Saga baissa les yeux, les joues roses.

Il commençait à comprendre.

Ils avaient négligés leur pope…Ils ne s'intéressaient à lui que lorsqu'ils avaient des missions, passaient le moins de temps possible avec lui… Ho, pas qu'ils ne l'apprécient pas ! Simplement…Ils préféraient passer du temps avec leurs moitiés…

Ils étaient tous morts au moins une fois après tout.

Et…ils ne voulaient plus perdre de temps…

Lentement, Saga fit un pas en arrière en entrainant son frère avec lui.  
Kanon se laissa faire sans comprendre. Lui aussi était remonté contre Shun !

L'ainé des gémeaux se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelques mots.

L'ancien marinas rosit à son tour avant de se taire.

"- Shion ! Fais quelque chose !" Protesta encore Dohko. "Tu ne peux pas laisser un sale gamin mal élevé agresser des chevaliers d'or sans raison et…"

"- SANS RAISON !!!" rugit Shun, les yeux étincelants de rage. "De tous ce ramassis de petits connards sans cervelles au cœur aussi vide que leur boite crânienne, je pensais bien que tu serais le dernier à ne pas te rendre compte !" Siffla encore Andromède, les yeux étrécit de fureur.

Dohko fit un pas en arrière sans le vouloir.

A cette seconde, il n'était absolument pas sur de simplement survivre si Shun l'attaquait pour de vrai. Le gamin semblait avoir perdu tout contrôle sur son cosmos.  
Hiératique, il les heurtait avec la puissance d'une marée d'équinoxe, les faisait osciller sous la pression de sa colère.

"- Sans raison…Vraiment…. Toi qui te targue d'être son plus proche ami…Toi qui OSES soutenir que tu le connais mieux que quiconque….Comment peux-tu encore te regarder en face ? Quand pour la dernière fois as-tu passé un peu de temps avec Shion ? Quand es-tu venu pour boire le thé, une partie d'échec…ou simplement voir s'il était VIVANT !!" Gronda Shun.

"- Shun…" Tenta de tempérer Aioros.

Presque instantanément, le Sagittaire se retrouva collé au plafond sans espoir d'en bouger.

"- TOI, LA FERME !" Rugit encore le jeune bronze à la grande satisfaction des argents et des bronzes qui se massaient de plus en plus à la porte du grand hall.

Assit sur son trône, Shion laissait faire. Shun mettait les points sur des I qu'il aurait du compléter lui-même depuis très longtemps mais…il ne s'en était jamais sentit la force…Des fois, il se sentait si vieux…Tellement inutile et…bref…

La fougue et la rage de Shun, à cet instant, lui faisait un bien fou.  
C'était sans doute idiot et particulièrement puéril, mais pour une fois dans sa vie, le pope jouissait d'avoir quelqu'un qui le protégeait, qui prenait son bien être à cœur et qui ne soit pas payé pour ca.  
C'était par amitié, par affection pour lui que Shun défiait tous les chevaliers d'or à cet instant.

C'était…Bon…tout simplement bon…

"- Shun…" Plaida-t-il finalement avec douceur.

Le bronze se détourna des chevaliers d'or avant de lui dédier un doux sourire affectueux.

"- Grand pope ?"

Shion ne put retenir son amusement.

Alors qu'il semblait au milieu d'une colère meurtrière quelques fractions de secondes avant, Shun s'adressait à lui avec le plus grand calme. Son cosmos ne s'était certes pas calmé, bien au contraire…Il était plus puissant et plus…solide…que jamais, mais il n'y avait pas une once de manque de contrôle chez le jeune bronze.  
Et ca, plus que tout, terrorisa les chevaliers d'or.

"- Tu leur fait peur…"

"- Je signale juste quelques points important, grand pope…"

"- S'ils mouillent le marbre, tu nettoieras !"

Shun rit gentiment.

Une partie de la tension quitta le Hall.

"- S'ils souillent ton temple, ils nettoierons eux même !" Shun fixa durement les chevaliers d'or avant d'abattre sa dernière carte. Il savait que Shion lui en voudrait certainement, mais….il fallait qu'il rive leur clou aussi bien aux chevaliers d'or qu'au pope…pour qu'il arrête. "J'ai suffisamment nettoyé tes poignets tailladés ces derniers mois pour qu'ils s'occupent de leurs propres fuites."

Shion passa au livide.

Les doigts crochetés aux bras de son trône, il se mordit la langue pour ne pas s'effondrer.  
De quel droit….

Mal à l'aise, les bronzes et les argents se retirèrent.  
Le spectacle était finit…

***

Les mains de Shion tremblaient.

Il ne comprenait pas la raison des paroles de Shun.  
Pourquoi…pourquoi avait-il dit ça !

Lorsqu'il avait lâché la bombe, Camus s'était approché et avait remonté de force ses manches.  
Les cicatrices étaient bien là, fraiches mais refermées pour les plus récentes…Les plus anciennes devaient avoir trois ans…

Le verseau n'avait pas parus surprit, contrairement à Mu.

Il avait fallut toute la force d'Aldébaran et Shaka pour évacuer l'agneau hystérique.

De là, la situation avait dégénérée.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient commencés à se hurler dessus et à s'accuser mutuellement de maltraitance et d'abandon (comme s'il était un gamin ou un vieux gâteux à l'asile ! non mais franchement) plusieurs avaient commencé à se taper sur le museau et il avait fallut que Shun utilise ses chaines pour les séparer.

A présent, chacun était rentré chez lui, chassé par un pope furieux qui tentait comme il pouvait de se calmer et de ses détendre.

Il en voulait à Shun !!

Déesse ce qu'il lui en voulait.

Il se sentait à la fois trahis et….honteux…

Pourtant, bizarrement aussi, soulagé.

C'était idiot, à présent, il apparaissait sans doute comme fragile auprès de ses chevaliers d'or, mais….Au moins…se rappelaient-il qu'il était humain….

Kleytus posa ses mains sur les épaules de son pope.

Gentiment, il l'embrassa sur la joue.

"- Hé ! Il pensait faire au mieux…"

"- Il n'avait pas le droit de dire certaines choses."

"- Non ? Parce que toi tu as le droit de nous faire faire un sang d'encre et de nous faire craindre chaque jour qu'on va te retrouver à baigner dans ton sang au petit matin ?" Aboya le courtisant avec un rien de froideur.

Shion fit la moue.

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu…"

"- Mais c'est le cas ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on a rien vu ? On n'a jamais rien dit parce que ce n'est pas notre place.

"- Kley ! Tu sais très bien…"

"- Bon sang ! Shion ! Nous sommes des putes ! De simples putes que tu peux remplacer quand tu veux ! On se donne des grands airs, on restreint l'accès au harem, on se donne des manières de gens bien mais nous ne sommes que des putains qui attendons le client dans la soie au lieu de faire le trottoir ! En quoi ai-je le droit de te dire comment mener ta vie quand je passe la mienne à écarter les cuisses pour le premier client venu !"

Les larmes aux yeux, le quadragénaire détourna la tête.

"- Shun a peut-être trahis ta confiance, Shion, mais il s'inquiète pour ta vie. C'est plus que ce qu'a pu faire pour toi ton fils adoptif, tu ne crois pas ?"

Sans un mot de plus, Kleytus laissa le pope seul dans ses appartements.


	7. Chapter 7

Harem

ATTENTION ! une bonne partie du chapitre a été réécrite.  
relisez !!

chap 7

Shun n'était pas de bon poil

Depuis un mois, il n'avait pas mit les pieds au Harem, pas plus qu'au temple du pope.

Il n'avait pas vu Shion depuis le fiasco qu'il avait amorcé et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de fuir le Sanctuaire comme il avait fuit ses frères et Saori était sa conscience et son orgueil.

Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. Il avait juste voulu soulager quelqu'un qui comptait énormément pour lui…

Oui, bon…il avait mit les pieds dans le plats, avant d'allégrement agiter les orteils dedans avec délectation mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ca lui retomberait à ce point sur le museau.

Et surtout, il s'en voulait.

Enormément.

Il n'avait voulu faire de mal à personne après tout. Enfin…Pas à Shion en tout cas.

Il avait lâché le morceau parce que c'était nécessaire.

Mais…le prix à payer avait été lourd.

Toutefois, même s'il avait le cœur gros, il était quand même satisfait.

Les ors avaient mit leur orgueil dans leur poche et un mouchoir par-dessus avant de ramper aux pieds du pope pour demander pardon.

Pardon que Shion leur avait accordé bien volontiers.

Depuis un mois, il ne se passait pas une soirée sans que les ors soient à la table du pope.

C'était bien.

Shun savait par les gardes qu'ils avaient passé de longues heures à discuter tous ensemble…et à régler leurs différents aussi…

Le jeune bronze grimaça.

L'un des gardes lui avait rapporté une altercation houleuse entre Shion et Dokho.  
Les deux hommes s'étaient tellement bien engueulés que l'armure d'or du Bélier s'était envolé pour le Temple du pope en même temps que celle de la Balance.

Les bruits et les ondes de cosmos de leur combat avaient emplis le Sanctuaire pendant quatre jours avant de se calmer.

D'après les rumeurs, les deux hommes avaient été retrouvés hors d'haleine, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, blessés de toute part.

Le cœur de Shun se serra.

Il était jaloux, il le savait et le reconnaissait.

Imaginer Dohko…

Il se força à relâcher la pression de ses doigts sur sa chaine avant de la briser.

Il était normal que les deux plus vieux membres du Sanctuaire se rapprochent à présent que toute querelle était vidée entre eux.  
Et tant pis si ca le rendait malheureux…

Il n'était qu'un bronze après tout…Shion avait sans doute bien plus à raconter, échanger et partager avec un chevalier deux fois centenaire comme lui, qu'à un gamin d'à peine vingt ans.

"- Shun !!! On abandonne !!!"

Le jeune bronze releva le nez sur ses adversaires.

Epuisés, les quatre argents et les trois bronzes se laissèrent tomber sur le sol de l'arène.

Andromède battit des paupières.

Il était tellement concentré sur ses problèmes qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ses adversaires ni à leur entrainement.

Il les avait machinalement écrasés sans prendre la peine, contrairement à son habitude, de réduire son cosmos au minimum.

"- Personne n'est blessé ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement le jeune bronze, consterné.

Allongé de tout son long dans la poussière, Jabu leva le pouce.

"- Ca roule, t'en fait pas !!!"

Misty et Shiva grognèrent un peu.

"- Si tu avais l'intension de massacrer tes adversaires, on serait allé te chercher Seiya !" Plaisanta Babel, lui aussi épuisé.

Marine grommela un peu. Son élève n'était pas "à ce point", si ?

Les yeux de Shun s'embrasèrent une seconde, en même temps que son cosmos. Les cailloux frémirent autour de lui.

"- SHUN ! Couché !!!" Plaida encore Jabu.

Le tout jeune homme rosit.

Il était vraiment remonté depuis quelques jours.

"- Tu devrais vraiment aller le voir, tu sais."

Shun secoua la tête.

Amer, il eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Pourquoi faire ? Il n'a plus besoin de moi maintenant. Il a retrouvé ses amis et son fils. Qu'est ce qu'un petit bronze sans importance maintenant ?"

"- Qu'est ce qu'un pope ressuscité pour des ors qui se sont passé de lui pendant treize ans ?" Fit doucement remarquer Misty avec compassion.

Shun détourna les yeux.  
Il n'avait certes pas besoin qu'on lui renvois la situation dans la figure. Il était parfaitement au courant du chemin qu'il prenait s'il n'y prenait pas garde mais…Il avait tellement peur…

C'était plus facile de fuir et de refuser d'aller voir Shion que d'être devant le fait accomplit et son rejet définitif.

"- Ne sois pas lâche." Plaida encore l'ancien élève de Shaka.

Le jeune bronze fit la grimace.

Il n'était pas lâche ! Flute à la fin ! Et puis…Et puis Shion savait où le trouver s'il voulait discuter et….et…..oui. Il était lâche.

Et merde !

Son armure sur le dos, il fit demi-tour sur le talon et quitta l'arène pour monter l'escalier qui montait au temple du pope.

Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir les sourires satisfait de ses collègues.  
Pendant toute sa montée, il ne vit pas un seul chevalier d'or.

En même temps, même s'ils s'étaient montrés, ils n'auraient pas pu faire grand-chose.

Le gamin était plus remonté qu'un coucou suisse et plus en colère qu'une mère blaireau à qui un chasseur vient de voler les petits.

Autant dire qu'il aurait applaudit à deux mains l'apparition soudaine de l'armée d'Hadès au grand complet.

Il aurait pu se détendre contre quelque chose de pas trop fragile comme ca.

***

Assis à son bureau, Shion finissait d'écluser la bureaucratie ordinaire qu'il détestait tant.

Depuis un mois, il n'avait quasiment rien eut le temps de faire.

Il avait d'abord fallut assurer les ors et Mu en particulier qu'il n'avait pas d'idées suicidaire (enfin, qu'il n'en avait plus…plus trop…pas grand-chose quoi). Il avait fallut une semaine à la portée de canetons pour accepter de ne plus laisser en permanence deux d'entre eux toujours près de lui.

Puis il y avait eut de grandes discutions.

Des accusations de part et d'autres, beaucoup de larmes, des migraines, bref, Shion n'avait eut que très peu de temps pour lui.  
S'il avait été mesquin, il aurait presque pu regretter le temps pas si lointain où il était tout seul.

Mais le pope n'était pas un garçon mesquin…Alors il mettait sa frustration derrière son oreille et attendait avec une patience d'archange de pouvoir retourner voir son cher Kleytus et ses habitués…Le pope avait une libido enthousiaste après tout…Et si ses ors ne semblait pas le comprendre, il n'allait certainement pas leur mettre les points sur les I. Après tout, il était normal pour des enfants de considérer leurs parents comme purs et chastes…Même si ca commençait à lui peser sur le bas ventre, il devait bien l'admettre ! Depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds au Sanctuaire, peu avant son dix huitième anniversaire, et hors période de guerre, il n'avait jamais passé plus de deux nuits seul dans son lit. Et là…un mois…  
Déesse, il allait tuer quelqu'un…

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

"- Quelque chose ne va pas, grand pope ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Aioros.

Shion se mordit la langue.

"- Tout va très bien, Aioros. Je déteste juste la paperasse et j'en ai beaucoup à rattraper..."

"- Ho…Désolé…"

"- Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

"- Un peu, si…Quand même…on est sur votre dos en permanence depuis un mois." Fit remarquer le Sagittaire, un peu honteux.

Lorsque ses frères et lui avaient finit par comprendre combien ils étaient passés près de perdre leur père adoptif à tous, ils avaient tous fait une monstrueuse crise d'angoisse qui avait confiné à la catatonie pour certain. Il avait fallut presque douze heures à Aphrodite pour faire sortir DM de son apathie.

"- Nous avions tous du temps à rattraper." Plaida le pope, conciliant.

Aioros eut un sourire rassuré.

Comme ses frères, il avait mal supporté les choses quand il avait comprit à quoi son désintérêt avait acculé le pope.

Comme eux, il s'en voulait encore, bien que Shion leur ai pardonné.

Le sourire du chevalier d'or disparu soudain.

Un cosmos bouillonnant approchait.

"- Que…"

Il le reconnu néanmoins.

Un peu pale soudain, Shion se redressa sur son fauteuil.

"- Tu voudras bien nous laisser, Aioros ?"

"- Vous êtes sur ?"

"- Tout se passera bien…"

Dubitatif mais peu désireux de se faire encore frotter les oreilles (Shion leur avait expliqué par le menu tout ce qu'il leur reprochait et même lui en avait prit pour son grade alors que d'aucun le considérait comme l'un des plus posé et réfléchit de sa génération), Aioros hocha la tête.

Il ouvrit la porte du bureau du pope pour laisser Shun entrer puis se retira sans un bruit.

La tête basse, passant d'un pied sur l'autre comme un petit qui se fait gronder par sa maman, Andromède attendait que le couperet tombe.

Shion devait lui en vouloir à mort.

"- Bonjour Shun."

Le jeune bronze se raidit.

La voix du pope était parfaitement neutre, totalement plate…Sans rien…Terrifiante.

"- Bonjour….grand pope…" Murmura le jeune homme ne sachant plus trop comment l'appeler. "Comment allez-vous ?"

Shion ferma les yeux pour soupirer lourdement.

Il en voulait au jeune bronze.

Il lui en voulait mais…comprenait…autant qu'il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n'approuvait pas la manière mais le résultat avait été…au-delà de toute espérance.

"- Bien…mieux… et toi ?"

"- Ca va…"

"- Tu n'es pas venu depuis longtemps…

"- Non…"

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que je suis un lâche." Répliqua calmement Shun en haussant les épaules.

"- Lâche ? Toi ?"

"- Bien sur…C'est plus facile de savoir que tu es en colère que d'être sur que tu ne veux plus me voir." Continua péniblement le jeune chevalier, le museau bas.

Shion quitta sa place derrière son bureau.

Il fit signe à Shun de le suivre.

"- Viens…"

"- Ou allons nous ?"

"- Au Harem, je n'ai pas pu y mettre les pieds depuis un mois, j'ai en permanence quelqu'un sur le dos."

Shun ne pu retenir son amusement. Il était très au fait des appétits du pope.

"- Et tu as tenus comment ?"

"- Avec grande difficulté et beaucoup de sang froid…"

Cette fois, Shun ne pu que rire doucement.

Shion lui donna une petite claque sur l'arrière du crane.

"- Ahou ! Ca fait mal !" Protesta le jeune homme.

"- Disons que c'est un prêté pour un rendu."

"- GRAND POPE !!!" Hurla Marielle en sautant au cou de Shion dès qu'ils franchirent les portes du Harem.

Shion gloussa.

"- Bonjour aussi."

Titien avait lui aussi sauté au cou de Shun et l'embrassait à pleine bouche tout en le grondant.

"- Pourquoi tu ne venais plus ! J'étais inquiet moi !"

Shion haussa un sourcil.

"- Shun ? Depuis quand…."

"- Un mois !!" Protesta Titien, scandalisé avant de claquer le postérieur de Shun de la main sans la moindre douceur.

"- Mais arrêtez de tous me taper !"

"- Nan ! Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !" Gronda encore Titien avant de recommencer.

Shun s'enfuit des bras du prostitué pour se cacher derrière un Shion hilare.

"- Un mois, Shun ?"

"- Autopunition…" Plaida Andromède en lui tournant autour pour se cacher du prostitué qui en avait contre l'intégrité de son arrière train.

Cette fois, Shion éclata de rire.

C'était mignon…mignon et même adorable.

"- Autopunition, vraiment ? Comme c'est chou…"

"- Arrête de te moquer ! TITIEN !! Laisse mes fesses tranquilles !"

"- Nan !" Protestèrent en chœur le pope et le prostitué avec le même sourire carnassier.

Shun se figea soudain.

Lentement, il recula de plus en plus.

"- Je ne suis pas un lapin…" Fit-il remarquer.

"- Non, juste un sale gamin à punir." Roucoula le pope.

"- Je suis pas un gamin." Bouda Shun avant de glapir lorsque Shion l'attrapa par la taille pour le jeter sur son épaule.

"- Mais tu mérite quand même une punition." Ronronna encore Titien.

Shion approuva bruyamment la motion.

Shun avala péniblement sa salive.

Il se sentait comme une proie coincée entre les griffes d'un prédateur.  
Seulement, il n'était pas du tout contre le fait de se faire dévorer par se prédateur là. Et même si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour l'instant, il n'était pas très sur de parvenir à le laisser sur ce terrain là encore très longtemps.

Titien se laissa tomber sur un nid de coussin avant d'ôter rapidement son peignoir blanc.

Non loin, amusée, Marielle suivait le pope pendant que Shun lâchait de petits cris de souris de protestation.

Le pope eut un sourire de fauve.

Les petits couinements de musaraigne d'Andromède étaient des plus amusants…et excitant…

Il le posa lentement sur le nid de coussin avant de se passer la langue sur les lèvres.

Ce qui n'était au début d'une plaisanterie était en train de lui chauffer les reins si fort que le pope ne se sentait pas la force d'y résister bien longtemps…Et c'était sans compter le regard enfiévré que Shun lui lançait, mêlé de crainte et de désir réprimé.

Shion avala une grande goulée d'air.

Il ne se souvenait que trop bien du gout délicieux de ses lèvres lors des quelques rares baisers qu'ils avaient échangé.

Comment résister à ce jeune homme souple et désirable…

Comment résister à ces lèvres pleines et chaudes….

Comment se retenir de glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt une fois son armure renvoyée a son coffret…

Comment ne pas ronronner de plaisir en sentant ses bras se nouer autour de son cou et l'attirer à lui pour approfondir ce baiser.

Un doux gémissement échappa à Shun.

Les yeux clos, les lèvres gonflées et légèrement tuméfiées, le jeune chevaler de bronze cherchait son souffle.

Shion pencha sur lui.

Avec douceur, il effleura sa gorge du bout des lèvres puis descendit lentement sur son torse.

Andromède arqua le dos avec un petit gémissement.

Il aurait du repousser Shion. Il aurait du lui dire non.

Il aurait du le faire cesser. Mais il en était incapable.

Son corps se liguait avec les mains brulantes du pope pour lui faire abdiquer toute raison.

Même les étreintes avec Titien ne lui avait jamais mit ainsi le feu au sang. Jamais avec aucun des amants et des maitresses qu'il avait eut au Harem il n'avait ainsi oblitérer toute réflexion pour s'abandonner à quelqu'un.

Le pope jouait de son corps comme un maitre harmoniste sur un stradivarius sans qu'il lui soit possible de le faire arrêter…

Ce n'était pas comme si Shun en avait vraiment envie même…Si une nuit de passion avec un garçon du Harem ne le dérangeait pas, ce n'était pas la même chose avec le pope…pas alors que Shun avait…beaucoup d'affection pour lui….

Il n'était pas homme à multiplier ses tendresses.

Pas plus qu'il n'était homme à se satisfaire d'une nuit avec celui qui avait touché son cœur.

Il ferma les yeux plus forts pour retenir ses larmes sans parvenir toute fois à les restreindre toutes.

Shion les essuya du bout de la langue.

Le pope roula sur le flanc avant Shun dans ses bras.

L'un comme l'autre avaient oubliés la présence de Titien à leur côté.

Un petit sourire à la fois triste et attendrit au visage, le jeune prostitué se faufila dans les ombres. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait, comme les autres, que les catins n'ont pas à espérer quoique ce soit d'un chevalier mais…Depuis presque six mois…bref.

Il avait fait l'erreur de se laisser aller à l'espoir et allait en payer le prix fort.

Un peu malheureux, il alla réclamer un peu de tendresse à ses collègues pour laisser le pope et Shun ensembles.

C'était le meilleur des arrangements pour leur pope pourtant mais…

Dans leur nid de coussins, étroitement niché dans les bras du pope, Shun reprenait lentement son emprise sur lui-même.

De longs frissons lui remontaient le long du dos tandis que la fièvre qui l'avait embrasé de passion quelques minutes plus tôt se résorbait lentement.

Son désir était toujours aussi fort pourtant, mais à présent, il pouvait y faire face le cas échéant.

Ce qui n'était qu'un jeu quelques minutes plus tôt était en passe de se transformer en quelque chose que le jeune Andromède redoutait autant qu'il l'espérait.

Shion lui caressa la joue.

"- Shun ?"

Un peu désolé, le pope était prêt à ne plus jamais approcher le jeune bronze si c'était ce qu'il voulait même si son cœur en souffrirait.  
Depuis près de six mois, il s'était lentement sentit revenir à la vie grâce à la présence de ce jeune chevalier au sourire doux, au caractère tendre et à la puissance de psychopathe.

Il s'était attaché à lui.  
Bien trop sans doute…

Après tout, Shun était jeune…Si jeune par rapport à lui…plus de deux siècles et demi les séparaient…Si Shion devait se trouver quelqu'un, sans doute aurait-il du se tourner vers Dohko, le seul de sa génération…Mais…il ne se sentait pas auprès de la Balance aussi à l'aise qu'il l'était avec Shun malgré leurs siècles de fraternité.

Dohko était un ami très cher…Shun était un confident, un…égal presque...  
Et sa puissance aussi bien que sa retenue et son calme ne faisait que renforcer pour le pope cette impression d'unité qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec le jeune chevalier de bronze.

Shun était honnête avec lui. Il ne cherchait pas à le ménager ou à lui mentir.  
Andromède était…probablement tout ce qu'il avait cherché auprès de sa multitude d'amants et de maitresses au cours des années.

Le jeune chevalier de bronze releva les yeux sur le visage à présent inquiet du chef de troupeau.

"- Shion…Je…"

Le pope détourna les yeux.

"- Je comprendrai tu sais…Tu n'es pas obligé…" Commença le pope.

Un vague sourire amusé apparut sur les lèvres de Shun.

Pas obligé hein ? Et qui était il pour croire qu'il pouvait le forcer à quoique ce soit de toute façon ? Il n'était peut-être qu'un bronze, mais Shion n'était que le pope…Et surtout, il n'était qu'un homme, comme lui.

"- Shion…Ne me fais pas miroiter n'importe quoi…C'est tout.." Demanda calmement Shun.

Il voulait juste savoir où ils en étaient avant d'aller plus loin.

Shion rosit légèrement.

"- Hors le Harem, je ne suis pas du genre à apprécier une coucherie." Murmura le pope.

Shun soupira de satisfaction.

"- Ce n'est pas non plus dans mes habitudes."

Cette fois, ce fut le pope qui ne put retenir un sourire.

"- Tes habitudes sont limités au Harem, Shun…."

Andromède fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui.

D'un brusque mouvement de reins, il écrasa le pope sous lui pour le dominer de toute sa taille.

Redressé, assit sur son bas ventre, il le toisa.

"- Qu'est ce que tu en sais !"

Shion rosit un peu plus.

"- Je t'ai surveillé ?"

Shun se troubla.

"- Pourquoi diable…"

"- Tu es…parfait…" Murmura doucement le pope avant de lever une main et de la poser sur la joue de Shun.

Machinalement, le jeune bronze ferma les yeux puis pencha la tête pour accentuer la caresse.

Il se serait menti à lui-même s'il n'avait pas avoué que son intérêt pour le pope allait au-delà de la simple amitié.

Un peu timide, il posa sa main sur celle de Shion sur sa joue.

"- Je suis loin d'être parfait."

"- Pour moi, si…"

"- Je suis si jeune…"

"- Ca m'est égal…"

"- Tu es bien vieux…"

"- Mon esprit l'est, pas mon corps…"

"- Ton corps n'est qu'un emballage….Ne t'ennuieras tu pas à rester avec un gamin ? Je n'ai pas le cœur volage tu sais." Prévint Shun.

Si Shion voulait juste une relation de quelques semaines ou de quelques mois, pas question de compter sur lui. Il avait beau s'en défendre et jouer les dignes et méprisants chevaliers quand il le voulait, Andromède restait un indécrottable romantique au cœur d'artichaut. Il voulait vivre un conte de fée et Shion était probablement le meilleur candidat de la planète pour ça, bien loin devant Hyoga !

Le pope se redressa pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

"- Tu n'as jamais été jeune, Shun, et nous le savons tous les deux…"

Andromède ferma les yeux sous le doux baiser avant d'y répondre, satisfait.

"- Il me faudra du temps pour m'y faire."

"- Tu auras tout le temps du monde tu sais…"

"- Et quand je ne serais plus là ? Tu seras encore pope jusqu'à la prochaine guerre sainte après tout, moi…"

"- Tu maitrise ton ultime cosmos…Comme moi, comme Dohko, et comme tout ceux qui ont dépassés les siècles, je pense que tu verras la prochaine guerre…"

Shun grogna.

"- Athéna me protège de finir en vieux champignon violet !"

Shion éclata de rire.

Charmé, il se laissa retomber sur le dos, les bras en croix sur les coussins.

Les mains posées sur le torse de son presque amant, Shun se pencha pour initier une nouveau baiser.

Le pope s'abandonna à lui. Shun avait besoin d'être sur d'avoir tout contrôle sur le pope, au moins pour cette fois…Un fois qu'il serait rassuré, alors, ils verraient...  
Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, quelle importance ?

Shion ferma les yeux lorsque les lèvres de Shun glissèrent sur sa gorge.

Lentement, le jeune bronze ouvrit sa robe. La peau du pope était chaude sous ses doigts.  
Embrasée d'une passion qui remontait lentement et lui raidissait les membres.

"- Shun…" Souffla doucement Shion.

Le jeune chevalier lui mordilla doucement un mamelon. Ses mains partirent à l'aventure sur la peau pâle de l'ancien bélier.  
Ca et là, quelques cicatrices déparaient la peau sans en atteindre la perfection. Elles étaient au contraire des joyaux qui mettaient en valeur des courbes et les angles si parfaitement définis du corps musclé de l'ancien chevalier d'or.

Shun ronronna doucement du fond de gorge sans s'en apercevoir.

Non seulement il prenait un plaisir sans nom à être proche du pope, mais….il jouissait encore plus de le dominer.  
Lui qui n'avait jamais montré autre chose de son caractère qu'un petit garçon timide et craintif pouvait à présent se permettre d'être aussi dominant et possessif qu'il le voulait…Et Shion ne semblait pas en prendre ombrage, bien au contraire.  
Si les hues et gémissements de plaisir qu'il émettait étaient une indication, le pope s'abandonnait à lui sans la moindre arrière pensée !


	8. Chapter 8

Harem

ATTENTION ! une bonne partie du chapitre 7 a été réécrite.  
relisez !!

chap 7

Chap 8 et fin

Le Jet se posa sur le tarmac d'Athènes avec un chuintement étouffé de caoutchouc brulé.

Une limousine vint chercher ses occupants et les conduire jusqu'au Sanctuaire.

Ils ne s'étaient pas fait annoncer.

Jabu lança une attaque sur Milo avant de feindre de trébucher en arrière et d'attaquer encore.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à s'entrainer avec le chevalier d'or, le jeune bronze avait fait des progrès remarquables.

Comme tous ses frères qui avaient la chance de profiter d'un tuteur dans la catégorie supérieure, il avait vu lentement ses pouvoirs s'épanouir et augmenter à mesure qu'il les entrainait.  
C'était sans doute idiot, mais c'était bon…Bon de ne plus se sentir inférieur et…inutile…

"- On arrête pour aujourd'hui !" Lança Aioros qui s'occupait lui aussi de deux élèves dans un coin de l'arène.

Camus apporta aux fiers combattants des bouteilles de jus de fruits tout juste glacées.

"- Merci mon amour." Remercia Milo en attrapant Camus par le col pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Les joues roses, le verseau le tapa sur le torse.

"- Milo ! Pas devant les enfants !" Protesta le français.

Le scorpion gloussa.

Il adorait voir rougir son compagnon.

Jabu secoua la tête.

Ils étaient mignons ces deux là…  
Presque autant qu'un autre couple bien plus aléatoire.  
Ca faisait à présent deux semaines que Shun était monté voir le pope avec toute la motivation d'un condamné à mort pour en redescendre le surlendemain, rassuré et…apaisé… Il y avait quelque chose chez Shun qui s'était calmé, comme un fauve affamé qui vient enfin de faire un bon repas.

Le cosmos d'Andromède, s'il était toujours aussi puissant, n'était plus aussi brulant, plus aussi…agressif. Il était…apaisé, oui c'était le mot.  
Comme une mer déchainée se fait artificiellement d'huile lorsqu'on la couvre d'hydrocarbures en quantité suffisante malgré la force des vagues qui s'agitent en dessous.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à la rumeur pour se rependre.

Leur pope n'était plus tout seul et Andromède non plus.

Le lendemain, Misty, Marine, Babel et plusieurs autres avaient coincés Shun dans un coin pour demander des explications.  
C'était un Shun timide comme un gamin qui avait finit par avouer qu'il n'y avait plus un "lui et moi" mais un "nous"

Ca avait fait plaisir à tout le monde.  
Même Mu avait été heureux comme tout après qu'il eut passé un long moment à disséquer tout ce que Shun pouvait bien sortir pour sa défense.

A présent qu'il était redevenu le petit agneau de son maitre, Mu ne voulait plus rien laisser passer.

Le plus dur à convaincre avait été Dohko.

La balance avait protesté un peu que Shun était trop jeune, trop fragile, trop faible… Mais après lui avoir rappelé dans quel état Shun les avait tous mit quelques semaines plus tôt, même le vieux maitre avait finit par applaudir des deux mains à défaut d'à tout rompre.

Finalement, si on y regardait de plus prêt, il était normal que les choses de finissent comme ca.  
Shun et Shion étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Tous deux étaient calmes et réfléchit, puissants, avaient un humour tordu mais une patience infinie…Bref…parfait..  
Sauf pour un point de détail…

"- A quoi tu penses ?" S'enquit Milo en finissant son jus de fruit, Camus sur ses genoux, pendant que Aioros épongeait son torse en sueur avec l'une des serviettes amenée là au début de l'entrainement.

"- Vert sur vert….Ca doit jurer horriblement quand ils sont au lit, non ?" Lâcha soudain Jabu, l'air profondément imprégné dans ses réflexions.

Un long silence prolongea ses paroles.

Lentement, le coin des lèvres de Camus se redressa, Aioros se mit à pouffer, les argents qui s'entrainaient avec le Sagittaire se mirent à glousser, puis Milo hurla de rire.

Tous avaient eut la même image mentale de Shion et Shun sur les draps en soie orange qu'Aphrodite leur avait offert pour fêter leur mise en couple.

Et l'effet, s'il était des plus saisissants, était des plus atroces.

"- JABUUUU !!!" Protestèrent les cinq chevaliers en lui lançant leurs gobelets vides.

La Licorne évita les projectiles avec aisance.

"- Mais aiheu !" Pesta une voix qu'aucun n'avait envie d'entendre.

"- Il se passe quoi ici ?"

L'hilarité générale retomba aussi vite qu'un soufflé piétiné par un hippopotame.

"- Bonjour, Athéna…Seiya…Shiryu…Hyoga…Ikki…" Salua Aioros.

Tous ces frères plus jeunes s'étaient immédiatement tournés vers lui en quête de protection.

Le Sagittaire retint un grognement.

Ils avaient bien besoin de venir là, ceux là. Ils n'avaient certainement pas besoin qu'ils viennent mettre leur museau dans leurs affaires.  
Athéna ne pouvait pas rester à Tokyo à jouer les femmes d'affaire non ?

"- Aioros…" Salua Athéna avec un petit sourire tranquille. "Comment vas-tu, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

"- Un peu d'entrainement, Déesse. Rien de plus…"

Les bronzes et argents s'égayèrent dans la nature, peu désireux de subir la présence du petit groupe.

Très digne, Camus salua les quatre bronzes et la déesse.

"- Déesse… Je vais y aller aussi, j'ai du travail…Tu viens Milo ?"

Le scorpion se fit un plaisir de fuir avec son amant.

Hyoga couru après son maitre.

"- Maitre Camus ! Attendez !"

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Hyoga."

Le Cygne ne prit pas ombrage de la froideur de son maitre. Camus n'avait jamais été particulièrement expansif.

"- Comment allez-vous, maitre Camus ?"

Le verseau eut un petit sourire.

"- Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Content d'être à Tokyo ?"

Le cygne eut une petite grimace.

"- C'est dur ces derniers mois."

"- Ha ?"

"- Depuis que Shun est partit, ce n'est plus comme avant." Avoua le jeune homme.

Camus fronça les sourcils.

"- C'est-à-dire ?"

Milo retint un gémissement.  
Il n'avait aucune encore d'avoir Hyoga chez lui, mais Camus semblait vouloir l'écouter. Aussi fit-il contre mauvais fortune bon cœur. Il préférait avoir Hyoga dans sa maison à lui que dans celle du verseau qui était leur nid à Camus et lui.

"- Je t'offre à boire, Hyoga ?"

Camus remercia son amant d'un sourire.

"- Je veux bien."

Les trois chevaliers montèrent jusqu'à la maison du Scorpion pendant qu'Aioros s'occupait des autres et les emmenaient chez lui.

En chemin, Shiryu s'arrêta chez Dohko, laissant Ikki avec Seiya et Saori.

Milo fit asseoir ses convives et laissa Camus avec Hyoga le temps d'aller leur préparer un rafraichissement.

"- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe, Hyoga ?"

"- Tu sais que Shun est partit de la maison ?"

"- Evidement, il est ici depuis des semaines."

Hyoga fit la moue.

"- On a mit un moment à le savoir…"

"- Qu'est ce qui l'a fait partir ?"

Le cygne se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Ce n'est qu'un gamin…je crois qu'il fait sa crise d'adolescence…" Soupira le jeune bronze.

Camus se mordit très fort la langue.

Un gamin, vraiment ? Et c'était ce gamin qui les avait tous démonté les un après les autres parce que EUX se comportaient comme des gosses mal embouchés….Mouais…C'était plus certainement les bronzes et Athéna qui étaient en tord.

"- Il est partit donc et depuis, ca va mal ?"

"- On passe notre temps à nous engueuler… Saori nous reproche de ne pas l'avoir assez bien surveillé, Ikki se plaint de l'éducation qu'on lui a donné alors même qu'il n'est jamais là, Seiya le traite d'égoïste, Shiryu s'en fout et nous traite d'idiot aveugle et moi, je n'arrive toujours pas a comprendre pourquoi Shun refuse d'obéir…C'est pourtant pas compliqué ce qu'on lui demande ! Il doit juste rester tranquille, éviter de faire des bêtises, ne pas sortir le soir sans prévenir et être à la maison avant 22h. C'est pas la lune pour un gamin de son âge tout de même! Il est assez grand pour comprendre !"

A la porte, Milo fixait le Cygne, la bouche grande ouverte.

Ils étaient complètement cons ou simplement stupides ?

Il comprenait mieux la raison de la fuite de Shun à présent ! PERSONNE, et surtout pas un jeune homme avec les antécédents de Shun n'aurait supporté d'être traité comme un gamin sans cervelle de moins de douze ans ! Et surtout pas maintenant !

Camus lança un regard désespéré à son amant.

Si en plus de tout ca il annonçait à Hyoga que le bébé en couche qu'il croyait avoir à la place d'un frère était l'amant de Shion, ca allait être marrant…Quoique…

Un sourire purement malsain monta aux lèvres du Verseau.

"- Mmm…Je vois…En effet, je ne crois pas qu'on pourra vous aider alors…Je ne connais aucun chevalier comme celui là ici."

"- Mais Shun…

"- Le seul Shun que je connais est un chevalier de Bronze qui a participé à plusieurs guerres, qui a tué à de nombreuses reprises, qui a chassé l'âme d'Hadès de son propre corps, qui à sut se hisser à la force du poignet dans la hiérarchie du Sanctuaire, qui a un catalogue long comme le bras d'amants et de maitresses du Harem et qui actuellement chauffe les draps du Pope…Rien à voir donc avec un bébé de quatre ans comme tu me le décrits." Railla Camus, mesquinement très content de voir la tête décomposé de Hyoga.

Le Cygne mit un instant avant de tout intégrer.

Comment ca Shun avait un carnet de bal de la longueur du bottin du Périgord ? Comment ca Shun jouait les ramasse miette pour Shion ??

Mais c'était quoi ces conneries ???

Hyoga se dressa brutalement sur ses pieds.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CES CONNERIES !!!" Rugit le jeune homme.

Camus se laissa aller en arrière dans les coussins avant d'éclater de rire.

Ho comme ils le connaissaient mal…

Ho comme c'était bon…  
C'était petit, mais c'était une délicieuse vengeance contre Shun quelque part pour avoir mit la tête de tous les ors dans leur propre arrogance et avoir appuyé dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils en pleurent.

"- La stricte vérité, Hyoga… Tu verras toi-même."

Camus prit sa tasse de thé des mains de Milo. Il ne chercha pas à retenir Hyoga.

"- Tu ne bois pas ton thé ?"

Le Cygne ne répondit même pas.

Il courut rejoindre ses frères au Palais du pope.

Il les rattrapa tout juste alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le bureau de Shion.

Il n'eut pas le temps de leur parler que la porte s'ouvrait.

A son bureau, comme habitude, Shion classait des papiers.

Il se leva en apercevant ses visiteurs.

"- Déesse…"

Il ne salua pas les bronzes.

Le protocole ne le demandait pas.

Et puis…il avait longuement discuté avec Shun et Saori ne s'était pas inquiété de lui depuis cinq ans et…oui, bon, il était rancunier, flute !

"- Vous auriez du me faire prévenir, je vous aurais fait accompagner…"

"- Où est Shun !" Aboya Ikki avec colère.

Shion haussa à peine un sourcil.

C'était quoi ces manières ?

"- Shion, comment allez vous ?" Sourit Athéna. "Bien j'espère ?"

"- Bien mieux, je vous remercie…"

"- Mieux ?" Le sourire de la jeune femme se fripa.

Quelque chose n'allait pas avec son pope et personne ne lui avait rien dit ? En même temps, elle n'était quasiment jamais au Sanctuaire. Mais quand même !!! Quelqu'un aurait pu prendre le téléphone et l'appeler…ou elle aurait pu appeler elle aussi…

"- Vous avez été malade, Shion ?" S'inquiéta Seiya sans la moindre notion de courtoise et de protocole élémentaire.

Shion retint sa langue.  
Ce gamin commençait à l'agacer sérieusement à prendre ses aises avec tout le monde. Certes, il avait sauvé Saori, mais il n'était qu'un bronze ! Et il était temps de le lui rappeler !

"- J'ai été souffrant oui. Mais heureusement, j'ai eut de l'aide et tout va bien maintenant."

Rassuré, Saori retrouva le sourire.

"- Ha bien ! Et Shun…"

Shion se mordit la langue.  
C'était tout ? Elle ne voulait même pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé ? Qu'elle ne veuille pas qu'il s'étende, à la limite ! Mais là, elle s'en fichait, tout simplement !

La colère monta lentement.

"- Shun va très bien, merci beaucoup, il fait son travail.

"- Je veux le voir tout de suite !" Exigea Ikki, soutenu par ses frères sauf Hyoga qui fixait le pope avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de répugnance.

Le pope était vieux ! Comment l'imaginer avec Shun…Yourk, c'était de la pédophilie !

"- Tu le verras quand il aura finit son tour de garde." Siffla Shion avec un éclair de colère dans les yeux.

Ikki n'y prit pas garde.

"- Son tour de GARDE ? Comment ca son tour de garde ? Mon frère est trop fragile et incapable pour avoir un tour de garde ! Il est à peine capable de nouer ses lacets !" Eclata le Phénix.

Le pope observa le bronze s'énerver tout seul un moment.  
Il connaissait bien ce genre de réaction.

Il l'avait souvent vu avec des parents cherchant à protéger leurs enfants choisit comme apprentis chevaliers.

Il n'y avait rien à faire contre ca.

"- Shion, tu…Ho, excusez moi." Rosit un peu Kleytus.

Il n'y avait jamais personne chez Shion à cette heure là normalement. Qui était ces gens ?

"- C'est qui ?" S'enquit Seiya.

Le nouveau venu n'avait l'air ni d'un garde, ni d'un chevalier avec son court peignoir blanc presque transparent sur le dos et…et c'était tout si on oubliait ses sandales en cuir.

"- Kleytus, le chef du Harem. "Expliqua tranquillement Shion. "Que puis-je pour toi, Kley ?"

"- Heu…je reviendrais plus tard ?"

"- C'est important ?"

"- Pas vraiment, juste que Naya ne va pas tarder à accoucher."

Le pope eut un grand sourire. La jeune femme attendait la naissance de son bébé avec impatience. Comme toujours et même si personne n'en parlait, les paris allaient bon train sous le manteau.

"- Fais moi prévenir dès que nécessaire tu veux…"

"- D'accord…"

"- Tu as parié ?"

"- Bien sur !" Rit Kleytus avant de se retirer.

Shion secoua la tête avec amusement.  
Personne ne cherchait jamais à savoir effectivement qui était le père d'un enfant né du Harem…Mais ca n'empêchait pas le Sanctuaire entier de faire des paris pour savoir qui était "coupable"

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire." Protesta Athéna, scandalisé.

Un harem ? Une naissance ??? Non mais et puis quoi encore.

Shion haussa un sourcil.

"- Le Harem oui… il faut bien que les chevaliers puissent se détendre non ? Il est là depuis des siècles et à toujours été là pour s'occuper de nous. Et pour Naya…et bien il y a des accidents parmi les courtisanes…Et puis, il faut bien que le sang se renouvelle un peu. Cet enfant à un chevalier pour père, il le sera sans doute lui-même…"

Le pope haussa les épaules.  
Il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Le Sanctuaire marchait comme ca depuis des siècles.

Saori balbutia.

"- Je ne savais pas pour ce Harem…"

"- Les contingences matérielles de la vie des chevaliers sont mon travail, pas le votre." Rappela le grand pope avec un rien de hauteur irritée.

"- Oui enfin…Des prostitués…"

"- Qui sont mieux traités ici que dans les rues d'Athènes, je vous l'assure." S'agaça encore le pope.

"- Ce sont des putes !!!"

"- Et alors ? Tout le monde doit manger, non ?"

Cela ferma la bouche de la déesse, mais pas celle de ses chevaliers.

Ikki renifla.

"- Si des chevaliers n'ont pas ce qu'il faut pour se trouver des compagnes, tant pis pour eux !"

"- Et tu sais de quoi tu parles, mon frère." Ironisa Shun en entrant dans le bureau.

Il ne dédia même pas un regard à ses frères, passa devant eux pour se pencher sur Shion et déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ikki s'étouffa à moitié, incrédule, autant du geste que de l'apparence de Shun.  
Depuis presque un an qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, son bébé frère avait prit presque deux têtes, ses épaules s'étaient largement étoffées et son visage d'enfant s'était asséché pour devenir plus anguleux. Ses pommettes étaient plus hautes, ses lèvres plus pleines, bref, Shun était devenu un très bel homme.  
Mais un homme.  
Adulte…  
Pas un enfant…

"- Bonne journée ?" Murmura Shun à son amant.

"- Excellente jusqu'à il y a peu." Sourit le pope. "Naya va bientôt être maman."

"- HA ! Tu as parié sur qui ?"

"- Astérion. Et Toi ?"

"- Misty."

"- Tu crois ?"

Andromède eut un petit sourire suffisant et content de lui.

"- Je Sais."

Le pope fronça les sourcils.

"- Je ne vais pas te demander comment…" Il savait que ca ne servirait à rien, Shun ne parlerait que s'il le voulait.

"- SHUN !!" Rugit Ikki une fois sortit de sa stupéfaction.

Avec une moue irritée le jeune bronze lâcha la taille de Shion.

Ils étaient de la même taille à présent et il y avait fort à parier que Shun grandirait encore un peu.

"- Quoi ?"

Ikki eut un mouvement de recul.  
Son frère ne lui avait jamais parlé aussi froidement.

"- SHUN ! Un peu de respect !"

"- Parce que tu en as pour moi ? Première nouvelle !"

Phénix fronça les sourcils.  
Sans plus réfléchir, il vint attraper son frère par le bras et le tira vers lui.  
Ou plutôt, essaya.

Les sourcils froncés comme son ainé, Shun ne bougea pas d'un poil.

"- Lâche moi, Ikki." Prévint Shun d'un ton trop doux.

"- Shun, qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières ? Je ne t'ai pas élevé pour…

"- C'est vrai, tu ne m'as pas élevé du tout, mon frère. Et ces derniers temps, tu n'as jamais été là pour moi. Tu as toujours délégué ta responsabilité sur d'autres et oublié que je suis un adulte responsable pensant et non quelque jouet dont tu peux faire ce que tu veux." Siffla froidement Andromède en fixant le Phénix dans les yeux.

Ikki resta la bouche ouverte une seconde avant de se reprendre.  
Il leva sa main libre pour gifler son frère.

Le marbre s'étoila avec un craquement sinistre.

Avec un calme olympien, Shun toisa son frère effondré par terre qui tentait de reprendre son souffle avec difficulté.

"- Je ne me laisse plus frapper sans réagir, mon frère."

Cette fois effrayé, Ikki se redressa avec l'aide de Hyoga.

Comme ses frères, le Cygne avait déjà assisté à une crise de colère de Shun. Mais il n'en restait pas moins effrayant.

"- Mais…Shun…Mon petit Shun…"

Cette fois, Shun en eut assez.  
Que les bronzes, argents et or aient du mal, au Sanctuaire, à le voir comme autre chose qu'un gamin jusqu'à ce qu'il leur prouve le contraire, d'accord.  
Mais son frère !!!

Ca c'était trop..  
C'était…C'était….

Même la main de Shion sur sa taille n'était pas suffisante pour le calmer.  
Il en avait assez…  
Assez d'être un bambin sans cervelle pour ceux qui devaient le mieux connaître.

Les poings serrés, il fit ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là.

Il fit éclater son cosmos.

Totalement.

***

Les yeux écarquillés, la lèvre inférieure tremblante et la peur la plus primaire au visage, Ikki ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait plus le contrôle de sa vessie, pas plus que de ses jambes.

Recroquevillé sur le sol, il laissa échapper un petit couinement de musaraigne blessée lorsque Shun l'attrapa par le col pour le soulever de terre sans peine.

Les yeux verts du jeune homme étaient froids, glacés comme un hiver en terre adélie.

Il n'y avait plus rien de tendre et de gentil sur ce visage d'adulte en proie à une rage presque animale.

Les yeux doux du jeune chevalier fixaient son grand frère sans la moindre aménité.

Seiya avala sa salive.

Même le regard d'Ikki lorsqu'il avait volé l'armure d'or du Sagittaire n'avait jamais été aussi glacial. Pas méchant, pas haineux…juste polaire et en colère.

"- Ikki….essaye encore une fois de me gifler et je te promets que je ne me montrerais pas aussi magnanime qu'aujourd'hui." Siffla calmement le jeune bronze sans lâcher son frère dont les pieds ne touchaient plus terre. "Tu n'auras qu'à demander aux chevaliers d'or ce qui se passe quand je suis un peu plus que simplement agacé…"

Les bras de Shion se refermèrent autours de la taille du jeune bronze qui lâcha le phénix.

Ikki chut sans grâce aucune sur le sol, terrifié par son petit frère si doux et si naïf…jusque là…

"- Shhhh…..Tu leur fais peur." Sourit le pope en déposant un baiser sur la nuque du jeune homme.

Shun ferma les yeux et se soumis avec plaisir à la caresse avant de se retourner dans les bras du pope et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

"- Je suis désolé." Murmura Andromède.

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est qu'un toit…" Soupira encore le pope en haussant les épaules.

Saori leva les yeux et grimaça.

Le temple du pope n'avait plus de toit….et une bonne partie de la façade avait été soufflée par la réaction d'agacement du jeune bronze qui se lovait avec une plaisir non dissimulé contre Shion.

Ikki finit par reprendre un peu pied, drapé dans sa colère.  
C'était bien la colère, ca permettait de se protéger de beaucoup de choses.

"- Shion…Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon petit frère ?"

Saori fronça les sourcils, d'accord avec Phénix.

Shun se crispa une fois de plus.

Son frère n'apprendrait-il jamais ou oblitérait-il toute raison lorsqu'il était question de sa petite personne ? Il n'avait jamais demandé à Ikki d'être aussi psychorigide quand il était concerné. Bon, d'accord. Son grand frère s'était occupé de lui quand il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, mais quand même ! Il n'était plus un bambin en couches depuis bien longtemps ! Il était peut-être temps que son frère le laisse grandir et…Partir…

Shun se désincarcéra des bras de Shion.

Le pope chercha à le retenir une seconde, inquiet que Shun ne se distancie de lui que pour faire plaisir à son frère et leur déesse.

L'ancien bélier était sans doute bien ridicule, mais il s'était attaché au jeune bronze au-delà du raisonnable. Il en avait parfaitement conscience mais n'y pouvait rien. Après les années de solitude, les décennies à voir les siens grandir, vieillir, puis mourir, avoir à nouveau quelqu'un qui comptait pour lui et pour lequel il comptait le rendait encore plus fragile. Ho, son caractère s'était raffermit, il ne s'automutilait plus, mais…une nouvelle crainte avait vu jour dans son cœur. Il la combattait pied à pied pourtant, mais ne savait s'il aurait la force de repousser sa jalousie jusqu'au bout.

Shun était devenu si important pour lui… Il était la source d'eau pure pour l'assoiffé d'amour et de tendresse qu'il était. Et si le pope était parvenu à cacher son désespoir pendant quelques temps, il ne savait s'il parviendrait à se remettre si Andromède choisissait de le laisser.

Un sourire du jeune homme le rassura.

"- Ikki…Je suis un grand garçon à présent, tu ne crois pas ? Je suis un adulte responsable. Comme toi. Et comme toi, j'ai une vie à vivre…Tu t'es occupé de moi pendant des années, mais je ne suis plus un petit garçon. Ce n'est plus à toi de t'occuper de mon bien être. C'est à moi de le faire…Ou à celui à qui j'ai donné la permission de le faire."

Ikki jeta un regard désespéré à son petit frère aussi bien qu'a Shion avant de tourner les talons sans attendre.

Un peu triste, Shun revint se bouiner dans les bras de son amant.

Le pope le cajola doucement.

Un peu perdue, Saori ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin !" S'emporta la déesse.

Hyoga l'attrapa par le bras et la força à quitter le champ de ruines qui avait été le Temple du pope.

"- Laissez tomber, déesse…Ca ne nous concerne pas." Souffla le Cygne.

Etroitement niché contre Shion, Shun profitait de la chaleur du pope contre lui.

Heureux d'avoir Andromède contre lui, Shion se permettait d'être fort pour lui.

Pour une fois depuis plus de deux cents ans, il se sentait enfin à sa place et utile.

Contre lui, Shun consentait à se laisser soutenir.

Mu secoua la tête avec un rien de nostalgie.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu être jaloux de la relation de son maitre et de Shun.

"- Et tu devras l'appeler belle-maman aussi ?" Souffle DeathMask avec un sourire de requin.

Comme les autres ors qui se rassemblaient devant les décombres du temple du pope, il était venu aux nouvelles en se prenant des bouts de marbre sur le crane pendant qu'il jardinait avec Aphrodite derrière son temple. Les fraises allaient bien donner cette année et les tomates promettaient d'être énormes ! En même temps, avec des cadavres humains qui se décomposaient sous le potager depuis une dizaine d'année, la terre ne pouvait qu'être bien nourrie.

Mu lança vaguement une claque vers DM sans se soucier de l'atteindre.  
Avec un soupir, il se serra contre le torse fin mais musclé de Shaka.

Son maitre allait mieux. Le reste n'avait aucune importance….

Et qu'Athéna aille se faire voir au lieu de bramer comme une truie qu'on éventre !

Sans plus s'occuper des chevaliers d'or, des bronzes ou de la déesse, Shun déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Shion.

Un peu affamé, il glissa ses mains sous les robes du pope pour effleurer sa peau nue.  
Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, Shion avait plus l'habitude de ne plus rien porter sous ses robes à part un simple boxer… Shun lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il appréciait particulièrement de pouvoir laisser trainer ses mains n'importe où à n'importe quel moment. Et si le jeune bronze ne rechignait jamais à laisser la main haute au pope, ce n'était quand même pas se préférence première. Contrairement à tout ce que son frère surtout et bien d'autre aurait pu croire, Andromède ne se laissait pas facilement dominer. Il n'était pour l'instant encore qu'un jeune loup qui cajolait son orgueil meurtrit pendant des années, mais heureusement pour lui, Shion était un vieux lion qui n'avait plus rien à prouver à personne. Le pope s'offrait à lui avec autant de tendresse et d'abandon que Shun en avait besoin pour soigner son égo piétiné par ses frères.

Kleytus s'approcha avec un soupir.

Le Harem avait été épargné par l'éclat du jeune bronze mais ils avaient tous sentis les trépidations du marbre malmené.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?"

Entre les balbutiements des bronzes, les couinements hystériques de Saori et les ricanements des ors, Kleytus finit par avoir une assez bonne idée de la situation.

Il fit signe à deux de ses collègues d'entrainer le pope et Shun à l'intérieur du Harem avant qu'ils ne tentent de faire un petit sur les débris du temple puis jeta un long regard froid à toute la clique.

Les ors avaient déjà commencés à déblayer les bouts de marbre, la déesse continuait à s'agiter comme une poule sans tête et les bronzes exprimaient leur mécontentement

Le courtisant renifla un peu en passant près d'eux.

L'un deux au moins s'était un peu laissé aller.  
Aussi, en bon chef du Harem, et qui par là même a tous les droits sur les visiteurs, il prit sa décision.

"- Je ne veux pas voir ces quatre là dans mon Harem…" Prévint-il les ors.

Les chevaliers eurent tous le même sourire en coin.  
Le propre bannissement des lieux avaient finit par être levé.  
Bon, ca ne leur servait à rien puisqu'ils étaient tous en couple mais…Pour le principe quoi…

Puis Kleytus se tourna vers la déesse.

"- Et ça non plus, pas de ça chez moi !" Finit le quadragénaire avant qu'un cri féminin issu du cœur du Harem ne le fasse sursauter.

Un bébé venait de naitre.

Il lui fallait retourner à son travail.

Il y aurait mit le temps, mais il aurait aidé à rendre heureux son pope. Et rien que pour ca, le quadragénaire estima que sa vie aurait valu le coup.

Finalement, il n'était peut-être qu'un prostitué, mais ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Son pope était heureux, en tant que membre du Harem, il avait fait son travail.  
Et ce n'étaient pas les chevaliers d'or qui le contrediraient, il n'y avait rien de meilleur que la satisfaction du travail accomplit, surtout quand on peut se reposer entre des bras aimants.  
D'ailleurs, il allait immédiatement aller saluer la jeune maman puis…Bah…Shion n'avait plus besoin ni de lui, ni de Marielle…Peut-être accepterait elle de l'épouser ?

C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'il retourna à son travail, celui qu'il aimait par-dessus tout, prendre soin des autres.  
Et même s'il n'avait aucun cosmos, au moins pouvait-il prendre soin de la vie des siens. Et à défaut de protéger leur vie, au moins leur réchauffait-il le cœur et les reins…

L'un dans l'autre (et sans mauvais jeu de mot), c'était pas si mal pour une pute !

~fin~


End file.
